Vol de Coeurs
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Erza arrive à la guilde avec un air étrange. Mira comprend que quelque chose cloche lorsqu'elle refuse une part de Fraisier. Un peu plus tard, une autre fille de la guilde présente les mêmes symptômes. Le mystère plane sur cette étrange maladie jusqu'à ce que Meldy vienne à la guilde et trouve une drôle de marque sur le corps de son amie.
1. Chapter 1

**Vol de Cœur**

_NB : Jubia possède son propre appartement, mais il lui arrive de dormir dans son ancienne chambre de Fairy Hills à diverses occasions, ou pour diverses raisons. (Une soirée un peu trop arrosée avec Erza, Lucy et les autres par exemple…)_

**Chapitre 1**

Il n'était pas très tard, à peine 9h lorsque Mirajane rejoignit son poste à la taverne de la guilde. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde, et elle s'empressait d'aller servir ces clients matinaux avant de s'occuper du reste de sa besogne, comme préparer la part de fraisier pour Erza, comme tous les jours, mais également un tonneau d'alcool pour Kanna, sans oublier le menu du jour qu'elle servirait pour le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, elle se préparait à l'affluence, car comme les jours précédents, le temps avait prévu d'être clément et même plutôt chaud. Elle avait ravitaillé les congélateurs de la guilde en glaces de toutes sortes, tandis que les membres présents s'activaient à rafraîchir le bâtiment grâce aux ventilateurs intérieurs et aux stores qui devaient protéger des forts rayons de la journée.

Erza arriva sans un mot, et elle s'assit au bar machinalement. Mirajane avait été très surprise de la voir ainsi, tout comme plusieurs autres membres qui la regardaient. Elle ne portait pas son armure, et elle était vêtue d'une simple jupe bleue et de son haut noir. Elle n'avait pas salué les gens, non plus, chose peu courant chez la rousse, toujours très polie. Elle n'avait répondu qu'aux salutations du Maître et de Mirajane.

« **Tu es malade ?** » demanda Mirajane en désignant du regard l'absence de l'armure.

« **Non** » répondit Titania, inexpressive.

Le maître et la barmaid échangèrent un regard dans le dos de la rousse, et Mirajane retourna à l'assaut.

« **Tu veux ta part de fraisier ?** » demanda-t-elle en lui déposant l'assiette sur le comptoir.

« **Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.** »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Erza Scarlet, la mordue de fraisier, celle qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa part de gâteau et qui était capable d'en manger un entier à elle seule, la grande Erza Scarlet refusait une part de fraisier ! Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles.

Aussitôt, le vieux Makarof s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant sur une serviette en papier un message à la barmaid dans le dos de la rousse, qui regardait obstinément la porte, sans détourner le regard.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas avec Erza, je vais demander conseil à Polyussica, ce n'est pas normal. Je te la confie en attendant, qu'elle reste ici._ »

Le Maître partit, et c'est Lucy qui arriva, exceptionnellement accompagnée de Grey. Elle avait passé la porte en souhaitant une bonne journée à tout le monde avant de s'approcher du comptoir pour parler avec Erza, comme souvent, suivie par Grey, encore à demi endormi.

« **Erza, ça te dit une mission avec nous ?** » demanda la blonde, guillerette.

« **Oh Lucy ! Tu tombes bien !** » coupa Mirajane, l'air de rien. « **Tu pourrais m'aider, j'ai un petit souci en cuisine…** »

« **Euh… Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** » demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard de la rousse.

« **J'ai besoin d'aide pour ce midi : Lisanna est en mission, et avec les beaux jours, les clients sont très nombreux, et seule c'est un peu juste pour satisfaire tout le monde.** »

« **Et bien… Pourquoi pas, Natsu n'est pas encore là de toute façon, cet idiot-là n'a pas voulu se lever, il doit encore dormir.** »

« **Pour une fois, j'aurais bien fait la même chose…** » marmonna Grey, avachit sur le comptoir.

« **Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te coucher un peu ? Votre dernière mission a été très fatigante, il me semble** » reprit la blanche.

« **Mouais. J'vais piquer un lit à l'infirmerie, à plus tard.** »

Chacun s'en alla à son occupation, laissant Erza seule, muette, silencieuse et imperturbable. Dans la cuisine, Mirajane s'excusa devant Lucy de l'avoir coupée avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son arrivée. La blonde en était bouche bée. A présent, elle aussi était inquiète, même si la demoiselle en pourpre lui avait dit que le Maître était parti chercher l'apothicaire de la guilde.

« **Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a même pas d'armure aujourd'hui…** »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu avant de se mettre au travail, tout en restant inquiètes, en préparant la viande du barbecue géant que la guilde organisait tous les jours depuis une semaine avec les beaux jours.

Un peu plus tard, Natsu arriva à son tour, le regard vif et n'aspirant qu'à faire du bruit. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à réveiller Grey, qui s'était endormi à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier, énervé, lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac, visiblement de mauvaise humeur suite à ce réveil forcé. Une bagarre débuta, et quelques membres comme Macao ou Kanna, déjà sur place, les encourageaient sous le regard morne de la rousse.

Au même moment, ce fut à Jubia d'arriver, vêtue d'une légère robe blanche, cheveux détachés et sans son habituel chapeau à ruban qu'elle mettait depuis les beaux jours. Elle passa devant tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table à l'écart, seule. Personne ne l'avait remarquée ce matin.

Il était près de midi lorsque le maître arriva en cuisine. Avec le nombre important de clients, il avait préféré rester discret et avait tenu à informer les deux filles en cuisine de son retour.

« **Lucy, demande à Erza de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Et si vous avez besoin de plus de serveuses, Kinana est sur le chemin, elle sera ravie de vous aider je pense** » dit-il avant de ressortir par la porte arrière.

La blonde abandonna Mirajane quelques instants pour aller informer la rousse, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Cette dernière n'avait rien répondu, hochant simplement la tête avant d'aller docilement à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne croisa personne, du moins pas avant de passer la porte de l'infirmerie, cette petite pièce située à l'étage de la guilde, normalement au calme, même si aujourd'hui ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

« **Bonjour Erza** » la salua Polyussica lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

« **Bonjour** » répondit celle-ci en s'approchant.

Debout devant le maître et l'apothicaire, elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne parlait pas. Stoïque, elle attendait qu'on lui demande quelque chose.

Polyussica demanda à Makarof de sortir et de l'attendre devant l'infirmerie. En attendant, elle installa un paravent et demanda à Erza de se déshabiller, lui posant au passage quelques questions.

Docile, elle répondit à toutes les questions sur un ton neutre, découvrant au fur et à mesure d'étranges motifs qui débordaient de son soutien-gorge.

« **Enlève ça aussi** » lui ordonna la vieille femme.

Toujours obéissante, Erza s'exécuta, laissant voir sur sa poitrine un étrange motif sur le sein gauche, au niveau du cœur. Intriguée, la femme médecin recopia le motif sur une feuille avant de demander à Erza de se rhabiller tandis qu'elle sortait quelques instants pour s'entretenir avec le Maître.

« **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ressemble à un pantin dépourvu d'émotions ou d'envie. Ramène-la chez elle et dis-lui de se coucher et de dormir. Elle obéit aveuglément à tous les ordres, même les plus farfelus, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un pour la surveiller discrètement. De mon côté, j'ai trouvé cette marque sur sa poitrine. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, mais il me semble que tu as un rat de bibliothèque dans la guilde.** »

« **Oui, Levy : elle est toujours dans la bibliothèque du sous-sol, et je pense qu'elle t'aidera avec plaisir, elle n'a pas de mission actuellement.** »

« **Parfait. Je te tiens au courant de mes recherches** » déclara-t-elle avant de voir si la rousse avait terminé. « **Makarof te reconduit chez toi. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu restes tranquille.** »

Polyussica s'en alla, laissant les deux autres seuls, puis le vieux maître demanda à Erza de le suivre pour l'emmener jusque chez elle. Descendant les escaliers, il interpella une petite demoiselle aux longs cheveux violets.

« **Wendy, tu es occupée aujourd'hui ?** » demanda-t-il, Erza sur les talons.

« **Non Maître, pourquoi ?** »

« **Pourrais-tu faire une mission pour moi ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis toujours prête pour faire une mission !** » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

« **Ecoute, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'a Erza, et je pense que tu as dû la voir agir bizarrement ce matin. J'aimerais que tu la surveilles après mon départ, je la ramène à Fairy Hills** » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

« **D'accord ! Je ferai attention !** » répondit la fillette, au garde à vous.

« **Tu peux prévenir Mira ? Tu nous rejoindras en route** » demanda le petit vieux en s'éloignant.

La petite fée acquiesça, se dirigeant vers les cuisines de la guilde rénovée tandis que les deux autres sortaient, Makarof tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

Wendy les rejoignit vite, vêtue de son maillot de bain caché sous un paréo rose, et d'un chapeau à rubans. Le ridé lui expliqua un peu plus en détails ce qui se passait avec Erza, qui n'était pas dans son état normal depuis ce matin, et devant la mine inquiète de la plus jeune, il tenta de la rassurer.

« **Polyussica l'a examinée, elle se concentre sur son état.** »

Lui donnant quelques directives avant de partir, Makarof lui assura qu'il passerait les voir dans la journée, et que si son amie trouvait quelque chose, Wendy en serait informée dans les minutes qui suivaient, puis il s'en alla.

Couchant la rousse, Wendy la surveilla un peu avant d'aller chercher un magazine pour s'occuper durant la sieste de son amie.

La chaleur se faisait déjà sentir, et le maître des fées de Magnolia se sentit accablé, en état de faiblesse. Son cœur faisait encore des siennes, il allait devoir demander à Polyussica de repasser sous peu si la chaleur et les ennuis continuaient à être sur le devant de la scène.

Prévoyante, Mirajane lui avait déjà préparé une boisson fraîche… sans alcool. Quelle mauvaise habitude elle avait ! Mais il comprenait qu'elle veuille prendre soin de lui. Et même si les autres membres de la guilde ne le montraient pas, tous le considéraient comme leur père, leur grand-père pour certains.

Se reposant un instant au bar en jetant un œil à la populace présente, c'est Lucy qui débarqua de derrière le bar, devant la stupéfaction du grisonnant.

« **Lucy ? Mira n'est pas là ?** » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« **Elle est en train de préparer d'autres cocktails, nous avons beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, vous avez de la visite » **répondit la blonde, souriante.** « ''Il'' vous attend dans votre bureau **» ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Sans un mot, il termina sa chope sans alcool avant de prendre les escaliers tranquillement et d'entrer dans cette pièce dont très peu avaient l'accès.

« **Je me doutais que c'était toi **» dit-il en saluant son invité dont le visage était caché par une capuche noire.

« **Bonjour Maître** » répondit une voix masculine.

« **C'est rare de te voir à Magnolia, encore plus ici. Que me vaut ta visite, Gérard ?** » demanda le Maître en s'installant dans un fauteuil, invitant son invité à faire de même.

« **Ultear n'étant plus des nôtres, il est plus difficile de mener à bien nos missions. Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment impliquer Fairy Tail, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que pour cette mission, nous n'aurions pas le choix** » expliqua-t-il sombrement. « **Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé aux oreilles, mais depuis plusieurs jours, il se passe de drôles de choses à Magnolia. Plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées dans un état bizarre. Elles semblent ne plus avoir de libre arbitre, obéissantes à n'importe quel ordre, et provenant de n'importe qui** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Je t'arrête de suite** » coupa le plus âgé. « **Nous avons déjà un cas à la guilde. Je viens de la reconduire chez elle.** »

« **Qui ?** » demanda le mage d'une voix blanche.

« **Erza** » marmonna-t-il, surveillant la réaction du jeune homme. « **Wendy la surveille pour le moment.** »

Un blanc. Gérard ne savait pas quoi répondre, la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'un choc.

« **Gérard, je pense que depuis le temps que tu connais Erza, tu sais que Fairy Tail sera également derrière toi si tu as besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, où est Meldy ?** »

« **A la taverne. Elle voulait voir Jubia, elle semble très bien s'entendre avec elle.** »

« **Choisis les membres qui t'accompagneront. Polyussica s'active à trouver un remède pour Erza** » dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant.

« **A-t-elle cette drôle de marque sur le corps ?** » demanda le recherché en sortant un carnet de dessin d'une sacoche.

« **Oui, au niveau du cœur. Mais il faudrait demander à Polyussica pour plus de précisions. Elle doit être à la bibliothèque avec Levy, elles sont à la recherche d'indices sur cette marque.** »

« **Très bien, je vais aller les voir.** »

« **Gérard, avant que tu ne te lances dans cette mission, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais. Je m'inquiète pour elle, moi aussi** » expliqua-t-il. « **Et si tu veux être plus discret, tu pourras passer par les passages secrets de la guilde, Mavis sera certainement ravie de te guider.** »

« **Effectivement !** » entendirent alors les deux hommes. « **Je suis contente de te revoir Gérard, en plus je vais bien m'amuser avec tous les passages qui ont été ajoutés !** » sourit la fillette aux cheveux ondulés, assise sur une poutre.

« **Bonjour Maître Mavis** » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« **Oh ! Pas de formalités entre nous, l'heure est grave si j'ai bien compris** » reprit-elle.

« **Oui** » murmura l'homme au tatouage. « **J'ai pu constater que les victimes sont essentiellement féminines, pour ne pas dire exclusivement. Elles ont toutes la même marque sur la poitrine, plus ou moins étendue, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas ce que cela peut signifier. Pour ce qui est du reste, elles ont toutes le même comportement hagard, elles sont désorientées et sans envies, sans buts… Elles ressemblent toutes à des marionnettes.** »

« **C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à Erza. Elle est arrivée ce matin sans son armure, et… elle a même refusé une part de fraisier.** »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, abasourdis. Erza qui ne mangeait pas son fraisier était quelque chose d'irréaliste : même un ouragan sur la ville semblait plus réaliste. Mavis elle-même avait été spectatrice du cataclysme que pouvait provoquer la grande Titania sans son fraisier.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de déblatérer plus longtemps que Luxus ouvrit vivement la porte.

« **Luxus ?!** » s'écria Makarof, peu habitué à voir débouler ainsi son petit fils.

« **Tu devrais descendre. Grey déteint sur Jubia** » dit-il calmement.

Les trois Maîtres se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre, et seul Makarof suivit le blond pour tomber une scène plutôt étrange.

Meldy tentait de calmer les garçons qui s'étaient attroupés près de l'unique mage d'eau de la guilde. Elle était vêtue de la cape noire de son amie, qui ne maîtrisait visiblement plus rien. Heureusement, la seule vision du vieux maître suffit à calmer l'attroupement. D'un simple mot, il dispersa la foule, mécontente de devoir mettre fin au spectacle.

« **Vous deux, suivez-moi** » ordonna-t-il en remontant les escaliers.

Arrivés dans la pièce du troisième, le maître de Crime Sorcière fut surpris de voir sa seule membre arriver, visiblement un peu honteuse. Il la savait jeune et dynamique, mais il était étonné que la simple présence de cette amie suffise à lui faire faire des bêtises.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda le gris, soufflant.

« **Je crois que Jubia… est une nouvelle victime** » expliqua Meldy en jetant un regard attristé à son compagnon.

« **Comment… ?** » questionna Makarof en prenant les devants.

Meldy se plaça devant son amie, ouvrant juste assez sa cape pour leur montrer le morceau de marque noire qui dépassait de son soutien-gorge.

« **Voilà pourquoi** » dit-elle simplement, avant de reprendre. « **Quand je l'ai vue à la taverne, je l'ai trouvée très bizarre. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, et quand Grey est passé à côté d'elle, elle n'a même pas réagi. Enfin, ne dites pas que je vous en ai parlé, c'est un secret normalement…** » reprit-elle à l'adresse de l'ancien, qui acquiesça. « **Alors j'ai pensé à notre mission et j'ai voulu vérifier, mais le col de sa robe n'était pas pratique et… sans le vouloir, j'ai laissé échapper que ce serait plus simple si elle retirait sa robe. Et elle l'a fait.** »

« **Ce qui explique l'attroupement de tout à l'heure, et qui porte à deux le nombre de membres affectés** » commenta Makarof. « **Meldy, le temps que je termine avec Gérard, aurais-tu l'amabilité de conduire Jubia à Fairy Hills ? Erza est dans le même état, et Wendy la surveille** » demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter. « **Cela ne t'ennuie pas ?** »

« **Non** » répondit l'intéressée. « **Je passerai te chercher lorsque j'aurais plus d'informations, profites-en pour essayer de repérer d'autres anomalies.** »

Elle hocha la tête, emmenant son amie muette et obéissante. Il n'y avait qu'un souci : elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Fairy Hills. Et elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de membres à proprement dit, hormis Jubia. Oh si, elle connaissait Grey par procuration, et Jubia pouvait lui raconter des lignes et des lignes de choses sur lui dans ses lettres, sans oublier les souvenirs qu'Ultear avait parfois évoqués et où elle parlait de lui et de Léon. Elle les avait d'ailleurs vus lors des Grands jeux de la Magie, et avait pu parler quelques instants avec le brun. Il y avait aussi cette Lucy, et Natsu, sans oublier Erza, et le nom de Wendy ne lui était pas inconnu non plus.

« **Grey ?** » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au brun accoudé au bar.

« **Ouais** » répondit-il simplement, torse-nu.

« **Hum… Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : pourrais-tu me conduire à Fairy Hills ? Je dois ramener Jubia auprès de Wendy, mais je ne sais pas où c'est** » expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse.

« **Elle peut pas y aller seule ? Après le spectacle qu'elle a offert aux clients…** »

« **Elle n'y est pour rien !** » lâcha-t-elle. « **C'est de ma faute… Je ne savais pas qu'elle…** »

« **Qu'elle… ?** » répéta-t-il, nonchalant.

« **Laisse tomber, j'me débrouillerai. En fait, elle se plante carrément sur toi, tu as l'air vraiment con.** »

Elle tourna les talons, entraînant la bleue par la main, espérant que malgré son état elle serait capable de retrouver le chemin. Meldy était furieuse contre ce type qui osait se trimballer à poil la plupart du temps, et délibérément, alors que sa meilleur amie était juste victime de… quelque chose. Et qu'elle n'avait rien choisi.

« **Hey !** » la héla le mage aux cheveux hérissés. « **Depuis quand on traite de con les gens sous prétexte qu'ils demandent une explication ?** » demanda-t-il, visiblement mécontent.

« **Depuis que je n'ai pas le droit de t'expliquer les raisons qui…** »

« **Elle a la même chose qu'Erza, c'est ça ?** » coupa le brun.

« **… Il semblerait** » admit-elle.

« **Fairy Hills n'est pas loin.** »

« **En fait faut juste savoir te cerner, hein ?** » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de conduire les deux filles au dortoir, et en indiquant la chambre de la mage silencieuse.

« **Je doute que tu lui laisses ta cape toute la journée** » dit-il simplement.

« **Hum, tu sais même le numéro de sa chambre…** » dit-elle sur le même ton que précédemment.

« **Et toi tu as l'air de te faire le même genre de films qu'elle** » répliqua le brun sèchement.

« **Sois sympa, je ne suis jamais venue ici, je ne connais même pas son appartement…** »

« **Elle est peut-être ''malade'', mais je pense que si tu lui demandes de s'habiller, elle le fera.** »

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais… comment j'ouvre ?** »

Dépité par la demoiselle aux cheveux roses, il utilisa sa magie de glace pour confectionner une clé capable d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée de la chambre, puis il s'en alla.

« **Je vais prévenir Wendy.** »

L'après-midi était passé très vite. Meldy s'était amusée à faire passer des tenues que son amie ne sortait jamais et à la prendre en photo avec. Voilà qui lui fera un joli souvenir, mais surtout, elle imaginait la tête de Jubia lorsque ces photos tomberaient entre les mains de celui qu'elle aime en secret.

Elle voulait lui faire passer encore quelques tenues, même si cette jolie robe rouge et noire lui allait à merveille. Farfouillant dans le placard, elle était plongée dans la garde-robe riche en bleus de son amie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd.

« **JUBIA !** » cria-t-elle, effarée.

Lâchant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle se précipita auprès de son amie, à terre, rapidement rejointe par Wendy et Grey, alertés par son cri.

Agenouillée, Wendy tentait de comprendre ce qui clochait, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout comme Meldy, qui regardait d'un air angoissé le corps inerte de son amie.

« **Elle s'est écroulée d'un coup, sans prévenir !** » expliqua la rose.

« **Grey, tu peux la porter dans la chambre d'Erza ?** » demanda la dragonne slayer après quelques secondes.

Il accepta, soulevant la demoiselle d'une pièce à l'autre avant de la déposer sur le lit de la rousse. Il fut alors prié de sortir quelques minutes à la demande de Meldy, qui venait de penser à quelque chose. Intrigué, il obéit tout de même, laissant les deux victimes entre les mains d'une experte et d'une folle.

Wendy tenait les épaules de la première, tandis que Meldy dégrafait le corset noir qu'elle portait, lui retirant la pièce de cuir, puis le haut de la robe rouge, laissant sa peau à nue, simplement bordée par la dentelle qui entourait sa poitrine. Elles s'occupèrent ensuite d'Erza, et Meldy remarqua de drôles de similitudes.

« **La marque s'étend** » constata la plus âgée des deux, qui avait pu voir celle de son amie.

« **Plus elle s'étend, plus elle les affaiblit, j'ai l'impression** » ajouta Wendy, avant de remarquer l'expression étrange de sa partenaire.

« **Tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ?** » demanda-t-elle, avant de lui expliquer. « **Touche.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que… ?** » s'étonna la plus petite, avant de poser son oreille pour vérifier.

Elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, elle en était même horrifiée. De son côté, la demoiselle de Crime Sorcière était plus réactive et sortit en trombe de la chambre, demandant à Grey d'aller chercher les deux maîtres le plus vite possible. Pour une fois, il s'exécuta sans dire un mot, courant dans les couloirs et les rues pour rejoindre la guilde.

Passant devant Mirajane sans lui adresser mot, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre sans faire attention aux protestations de la barmaid qui le suivait pour le ramener au rez-de-chaussée, mais il était déjà dans le bureau du Maître.

« **Décidément, ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui…** » dit-il en voyant Grey et Mira entrer en trombe.

« **Désolée Maître, il m'a pris de court…** » s'excusa la demoiselle.

« **On s'en fout Mira, c'est pas important ça !** » s'écria-t-il. « **Wendy et l'autre fille disent qu'il faut vite venir** » expliqua le brun, essoufflé.

« **Grey, Gérard et Polyussica sont à la bibliothèque, vas les chercher, vous me rejoindrez au dortoir** » déclara-t-il aussitôt, l'air grave. « **Mira, tu sais quoi faire.** »

Grey était déjà parti dans l'antre des livres tandis que Mira et le Maître descendaient à leur tour les escaliers de bois qui craquaient. Sans un mot, le gris s'en alla et la serveuse reprit sa place, un peu pâle, inquiète.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés dans la chambre d'Erza. Wendy et Meldy leur avaient passé des vêtements plus légers et pratiques pour montrer l'étendue de cette marque noire, qui s'étendait à présent sur leurs épaules.

« **J'ai remarqué autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais je sais que c'est très mauvais** » expliqua Meldy avant de laisser l'autre continuer.

« **Ni Erza ni Jubia ne semblent avoir de cœur** » lâcha-t-elle, la mine sombre.

Surprise, l'apothicaire poussa les demoiselles, sortant un stéthoscope de sa trousse. Après quelques secondes, elle se figea.

« **Elles disent vrai. Je n'entends absolument rien, et pourtant elles sont bien vivantes puisqu'elles respirent. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, c'est totalement insensé** » enragea-t-elle.

« **Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec ça** » déclara soudain Levy, qui avait le nez dans un livre. « **La marque que vous m'avez montrée ressemble à celle-ci **» expliqua-t-elle en leur montrant la page. « **Si je ne me trompe pas, il est dit que c'est dû à un sort. Le cœur est pris de force, mais les gens sont maintenus en vie tant que le cœur est entier. Cependant, plus le temps passe, et… plus elles faiblissent, ce qui semble déjà être le cas d'Erza et Jubia…** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Je n'arrive pas à tout déchiffrer, mais je pense pouvoir trouver d'autres informations.** »

« **Donc, on a affaire à un voleur, et de surcroit un mage. Ou une mage** » conclut Makarof.

« **Mais à quoi ça peut servir de voler des cœurs ?** » demanda Grey, qui ne comprenait pas.

« **Aucune idée, mais dans ce genre d'affaire, c'est souvent quelque chose de tordu ou même d'interdit** » expliqua Gérard. « **Peut-être qu'il ou elle a besoin de ces cœurs pour des desseins plus sombres qu'on ne le suppose, comme c'est régulièrement le cas.** »

« **Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tous ceux volés sont ceux de femmes mages** » ajouta Meldy.

« **Tu en es sûre ?** »

« **Oui, j'ai vérifié. Toutes sans exception** » confirma-t-elle.

Il fallait absolument passer à l'action, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre. Gérard demanda à Grey et Wendy de les accompagner puisqu'ils étaient là, tandis que Levy continuerait de déchiffrer les écrits de ce mystérieux livre, et que Polyussica surveillerait l'état des patientes. Makarof quant à lui retourna à la guilde pour informer Mirajane, mais également la guilde entière. Il ne pouvait plus garder le secret en sachant que toutes les filles de la guilde pouvaient être de nouvelles cibles potentielles.

Il avait été décidé que chacune des membres serait accompagnée par quelqu'un, même chez elles. Toutes sans exception. La guilde avait également fermé plus tôt ce soir-là, et il était prévu de faire de même tant que ce voleur serait dans les parages.

De leur côté, Gérard, Grey, Meldy et Wendy se faisaient discrets. Ils étaient à l'affût de toute nouvelle information et cherchaient tous les mages solitaires de la ville pour les observer plus attentivement. La nuit était d'ailleurs tombée, et les recherches étaient un peu plus simples puisqu'il y avait moins de monde dans les rues.

Dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, ils attendaient, observant la moindre personne qui bougeait. Ils espéraient d'ailleurs que la théorie qu'ils avaient mise sur pied était la bonne. Les filles étaient toutes retrouvées dans un état hagard au matin, ils supposaient donc que la personne agissait la nuit.

Cette première nuit n'avait rien donné. Gérard avait ordonné aux autres d'aller dormir un peu, décidant qu'ils allaient devoir se relayer, mais Mavis était venue s'interposer alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

« **Je suis un esprit, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Je vais surveiller la ville et chercher de mon côté, tu devrais également te reposer un peu. Erza n'aimerait pas te savoir éreinté.** »

Touché. Cette fille était vraiment déstabilisante, et il ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec le premier Maître de Fairy Tail, Makarof lui-même ne lui tenant pas tête.

« **Très bien.** »

« **Fairy Hills devrait te convenir, aucun risque que quelqu'un d'inopportun vienne te déranger** » dit-elle gentiment.

Les filles dormaient dans la chambre de Jubia, vide pour le moment puisque cette dernière était dans le lit d'Erza. Mavis était bien gentille de le lui avoir proposé, mais il avait préféré opter pour la guilde. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment dormir dans un dortoir de filles, et puis l'infirmerie du bâtiment était bien assez calme pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. Personne n'allait dans cette pièce, du moins personne d'externe à la guilde, ce qui lui allait parfaitement.

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Les clients avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas au sein de la guilde, mais personne n'avait lâché le morceau. Les uns prétextaient que le Conseil Magique en avait après le Maître, les autres qu'il y avait trop de boulot et qu'ils étaient fatigués.

Malheureusement, le soir venu, Mavis n'avait rien de neuf malgré ses investigations, et Makarof n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« **Levy a pu obtenir plus d'informations du livre où elle a trouvé la marque** » avait-il annoncé dans la chambre d'Erza, qui était désormais le QG de cette mission. « **Le sort a une durée de vie limitée. D'après le livre, lorsqu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps aux gens, leur peau et leurs cheveux se dépigmentent. Il semblerait également que les mages se voient drainer leur magie à petit feu. Il est drainé de manière que la personne soit en déficit par rapport à ce qu'elle peut récupérer en se reposant. Comment dire… C'est un peu comme si en une heure tu parvenais à reconstituer 10% de ta magie, mais que durant ce même laps de temps, c'est 13% que le sort te prend** » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la petite Dragonne Slayer qui n'avait pas bien saisi.

« **C'est vraiment pervers comme sort** » commenta Meldy.

« **Oui. Fort heureusement, Erza a de grandes réserves magiques, mais pour Jubia…** »

« **Elle en a plus que ce qu'elle veut bien montrer** » déclara le brun. « **Pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre plus d'une fois, je peux affirmer qu'elle a certainement autant de magie que moi.** »

« **Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Espérons qu'on n'en arrive pas là** » reprit Makarof.

« **Il n'y a pas eu de victime cette nuit, ni dans la journée, la personne qui est derrière tout ça a peut-être ce qu'elle veut** » dit la plus jeune.

« **Possible. Mais même si elle a cessé, on doit récupérer les cœurs de toutes les personnes avant qu'elles ne meurent** » dit Gérard. « **Et surtout, il faut l'arrêter.** »

Polyussica parvenait à réveiller les deux demoiselles de temps en temps, pour les faire manger et aller aux toilettes. Heureusement, elles savaient encore se débrouiller seules, même s'il fallait tout de même préparer leur repas, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas. « **Je suis pas une baby-sitter.** »

Un cri. Un cri aigu qui provenait du sud de la ville retentit. Grey n'était pas loin, et il courut pour arriver rapidement sur place. Une petite foule s'était attroupée, des villageois à première vue. Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé, mais plusieurs pointaient du doigt l'est. Il avait également entendu quelques bribes. Il s'agissait d'un homme en noir.

Fonçant à sa poursuite, Grey courait à en perdre haleine. C'était peut-être bien la personne qui avait mis Erza et Jubia dans cet état, alors il ne devait pas le rater.

Pourtant, l'individu lui passa entre les doigts. Après plus de quinze minutes de course, à bout de souffle, il cessa de courir, s'appuyant contre une maison quelques minutes pour reprendre sa course, puis il rebroussa chemin.

Arrivé au dortoir, quelque chose l'interpella. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ou plutôt il manquait quelqu'un.

« **Meldy est dans le même état** » expliqua Gérard devant l'incompréhension du brun. « **Pour le moment, elle est encore consciente, mais d'ici quelques heures elle sera probablement inerte, comme les autres filles.** »

« **Où est-elle ?** » demanda Wendy, qui était arrivée quelques minutes avant son camarade de Fairy Tail.

« **Dans la chambre de Jubia. Polyussica l'examine attentivement.** »

Ils étaient accablés. Une victime en plus, qui plus est de leur équipe, ce n'était pas vraiment bon pour le moral des troupes. Makarof était lui aussi arrivé, alerté par Mavis qui était entre-temps repartie sur les lieux de l'accident pour voir si elle parvenait à trouver quelque chose. Lui aussi se sentait mal. Il ne connaissait pas la petite Meldy, mais il savait qu'elle était une bonne mage, à l'instar de ses deux « _enfants_ » dont l'état ne changeait pas. Voir la liste s'allonger ne l'enchantait pas et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur que les autres filles de la guilde ne soient de potentielles victimes.

« **J'espère que la liste ne s'allongera pas…** » marmonna-t-il.

« **Je l'espère également** » ajouta Gérard, suivit par les deux autres fées. « **De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix** » reprit-il. « **Grey, rentre chez toi. Maintenant qu'il a frappé et qu'il nous sait à sa poursuite, il ne se remontrera pas cette nuit** » le conseilla-t-il.

« **Moi aussi je vais y aller. Wendy, tu préfères dormir à Fairy Hills ou je t'emmène chez Mira ?** » demanda le vieil homme.

« **Grandine, heu… Polyussica est ici, alors je vais rester avec elle, si elle a besoin de moi** » expliqua la fillette.

« **Très bien. Gérard, je te dis à demain. Essaie de dormir un peu toi aussi.** »

Le concerné hocha la tête, et chacun sortit de la chambre, laissant Gérard seul un moment. Ce moment de solitude était bienvenu : il avait besoin de faire le point.

Entre Erza et Meldy qui se trouvaient dans le même état, et ce type qui courait toujours, cela ne lui convenait pas. Il se sentait plutôt coupable, même.

Assis près de la rousse, il l'observait. Ses cheveux rouges qu'il aimait tant étaient à présent source d'anxiété. Il guettait le moindre signe d'éclaircissement. Il avait dû la négliger un peu trop à son goût, surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il ne la voyait pas souvent et cela l'ennuyait, même s'il lui arrivait de faire un crochet par Magnolia entre deux missions pour l'apercevoir. Meldy le savait, il n'était pas parvenu à le lui cacher, surtout après les Jeux Magiques, mais il n'en parlait pas. C'est vrai qu'elle était curieuse, mais Gérard préférait garder ça pour lui, après tout, il avait fait tellement de mal dans sa vie qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se permettre de lui parler de ses sentiments. Même si dans sa lettre d'adieu, Ultear avait demandé qu'il éclaircisse ce point avant qu'elle ne parte avec un autre.

« **Peut-être a-t-elle raison** » dit-il à haute voix.

Erza était là, mais quelqu'un s'était finalement emparé d'elle. Cela ne pouvait pas durer : s'il se laissait aller, il la perdrait définitivement.

« **Erza… Si seulement j'avais été là…** »

Gérard s'était finalement endormit sur cette chaise, ses pensées tournées vers celle à qui il aurait donné son cœur si cela avait pu la sauver. Et à son réveil, quelque chose l'interpella. Il vérifia que la rousse se portait bien, mais une pointe blanche entachait sa chevelure de feu. Jubia, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment considérée, perdait également le bleu de ses cheveux.

Le recherché se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine, occupée par Meldy, Wendy et Polyussica. Frappant vigoureusement, il entendit finalement une voix agacée le prier d'entrer.

« **Que diable me veux-tu ?** » marmonna la vieille femme.

« **C'est Jubia : ses cheveux deviennent déjà blancs !** » expliqua-t-il.

Sans un mot et devant la stupéfaction de Wendy, Polyussica poussa Gérard de la main pour passer et aller constater elle-même ces dires. Wendy avait compris, elle aussi. Jubia commençait déjà à faiblir, et les victimes précédentes étaient certainement dans un état pire encore, et bientôt, ce serait au tour d'Erza et de Meldy.

Les deux femmes de sa vie allaient l'abandonner s'il ne faisait rien.

« **Grey… J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal** » murmura alors la fillette.

« **Il ne dira rien devant nous, mais je pense qu'il faudra le laisser un peu seul** »

« **Comme toi cette nuit ?** » demanda-t-elle, innocente, devant le regard surpris de son ami.

« **Oui. Un peu comme moi.** »

Mavis était cependant rentrée avec de bonne nouvelles. Les seules de la journée certainement. La petite blonde avait retrouvé la trace de ce cruel voleur. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu le filer aussi loin qu'elle le souhaitait.

« **Il est passé par un passage secret, dans un arbre du parc nord, mais je n'ai pas pu le suivre : la magie de ces arbres centenaires est trop puissante…** » se lamenta l'esprit.

« **Si nous savons déjà cela, c'est grâce à vous, Maître** » déclara Makarof, arrivé il y a peu, chamboulé par la nouvelle que lui avait apprise Wendy, un peu plus tôt.

« **J'aurais tout de même aimé faire plus…** »

Le temps de se restaurer un peu, sur ordre express de l'apothicaire qui ne supportait de voir ces gamins mal élevés se ruiner la santé, Gérard et Wendy s'en allèrent de Fairy Hills.

« **Je vais aller examiner le parc. Tu veux bien aller… voir Grey ?** »

« **Oui. Même s'il ne dira rien, il faut quand même qu'il soit mis au courant** » dit-elle, triste. « **J'espère que toute cette histoire se terminera vite… Tout le monde est inquiet à la guilde, que ce soit pour le Maître, les filles, ou pour toi…** »

« **Je compte bien faire vite. Et puis, avec ce qu'a trouvé Mavis, nous avons pris de l'avance.** »

La plus jeune s'inclina en partant sur une autre route, lui souhaitant bonne chance dans ses recherches, tandis qu'elle partait anxieusement vers la maison du mage de glace.

Wendy frappait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais Grey semblait absent. Dans le doute, elle osa tout de même entrer. La porte était ouverte. Grey était finalement là, avachi sur la table de la cuisine, un verre de saké et un paquet de cigarettes près de lui.

Peinée, Wendy tenta de le réveiller en douceur, mais l'alcool avait dû l'assommer. La bouteille était vide, et le verre aussi. La nouvelle qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer était suffisamment difficile, alors Wendy préféra utiliser sa magie curative pour qu'il comprenne bien la gravité de la situation, sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui expliquer plusieurs fois sous prétexte qu'il était saoul. Un cercle blanc, et le sort fut lancé.

« **Grey… Grey, réveille-toi, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit** » dit-elle en le secouant doucement.

« **W-Wendy… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?** » marmonna-t-il, encore légèrement endormi.

« **Grey, je… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…** » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « **Les cheveux de Jubia blanchissent déjà… On a besoin de toi pour trouver la cache de ce type…** »

« **Attends… Tu… Jubia ? Et Erza ?** » bredouilla-t-il.

« **Le processus n'a pas encore vraiment commencé chez Erza, mais Jubia a déjà toute une mèche blanche.** »

« **J'vais la voir** » déclara-t-il en se levant.

« **Attends, Grey, Polyussica est auprès d'elle, et elle essaie de ralentir le processus. Et Gérard a besoin de nous : Maître Mavis a trouvé quelque chose cette nuit, c'est certainement la cache de ce détraqué !** » cria-t-elle en courant après le brun qui ne l'écoutait plus.

« **C'est bon Wendy, j'en ai pour cinq minutes** » cria-t-il, déjà loin.

Arrivé au dortoir, il vérifia où se trouvait la vieille mégère avant d'entrer discrètement dans la pièce qui l'intéressait. Wendy disait vrai, Erza allait plutôt bien, mais Jubia avait déjà une mèche blanche.

Le temps lui était cependant compté, il devait faire vite.

« **J'te préviens idiote, si tu y passes, j'te tiendrai pour responsable de ma solitude !** » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il espérait que ces paroles en l'air suffiraient à lui donner envie de se battre contre ce fou, mais il ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Du moins, pas s'il ne passait pas la vitesse supérieure.

Wendy l'avait attendu avant de l'emmener au parc. Gérard était déjà sur place, en train d'examiner un arbre avec attention, tout en restant discret. Enfin… Si être un type louche encapuchonné devant un arbre pouvait être discret.

Une heure déjà qu'ils étaient là et toujours rien. Wendy commençait à désespérer, jusqu'à ce que soudain elle bascule en arrière. Criant un instant, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de tomber dans une sorte de puits, la tête la première, dans le noir.

« **AU SECOURS !** » cria-t-elle, paniquée.

De leur côté, les garçons étaient abasourdis. Cela s'était passé trop vite, et pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la fillette seule. Cherchant activement le mécanisme d'ouverture, c'est Grey qui le trouva en marchant par inadvertance sur la pierre où la dragon slayer s'était posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois la porte ouverte, les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit conduit qui s'enfonçait profondément.

« **Wendy, ça va ?** » cria Grey en se laissant glisser.

« **Oui, faites attention à l'atterrissage, c'est dur** » s'époumona-t-elle, la voix lointaine.

En effet, la pierre n'était pas des plus agréables, surtout quand Gérard lui tomba dessus. Et il n'était pas aussi léger que la petite fille.

Après quelques minutes pour se relever et vérifier que tout allait bien, ils observèrent un peu les lieux. Ou plutôt, le noir. Heureusement, Gérard était capable d'utiliser la magie du feu, et il créa une petite flamme rouge dans le creux de sa main. Elle était juste assez puissante pour éclairer à quelques mètres devant eux.

Ils ne voyaient que des murs de pierre, visiblement creusés à même la roche. Aucun des trois partenaires n'avait jamais entendu parler de souterrains cachés à Magnolia, ce qui leur paraissait très étrange. D'ailleurs, à part le crépitement de la flamme et la respiration un peu angoissée de Wendy, tout était silencieux. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne s'entendait.

« **C'est étrange** » commenta Grey.

« **En effet. Restez sur vos gardes** » murmura le bleu.

Après plus de trente minutes à déambuler dans le couloir longiligne, les trois compagnons tombèrent sur une immense cavité. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils se cachèrent derrière une énorme stalagmite. Gérard décida d'avancer seul en éclaireur, confiant la plus jeune à Grey. Les deux fées avaient pour mission de le couvrir en cas de danger. Même si Grey n'appréciait pas de rester à l'arrière, il comprenait tout de même qu'il faille protéger Wendy, même si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien toute seule.

La grotte avait été aménagée avec une couchette sur le côté, avec un petit coin pour manger, un sac de provision près de la paillasse. Il y avait également un foyer éteint et froid et un peu plus loin une étrange lueur rougeâtre.

S'approchant, Gérard comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait et… il fut stupéfait, même effrayé. Devant lui, deux étagères étaient remplies de coffrets en bois sculpté, avec une serrure en verre. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait, qui faisait un léger bruit, un son qu'il connaissait bien. Il venait de trouver les cœurs.

Il y en avait une dizaine, dont trois qu'il connaissait, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment discerner quels étaient ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, autre chose attira son attention. Une fraction de seconde suffit à lui faire élaborer une hypothèse. Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

Invisible tel un oiseau de nuit, Gérard retrouva les deux autres, leur intimant du regard l'ordre de le suivre dans un silence absolu. S'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, c'est qu'il y avait une autre entrée, si ce n'était pas plusieurs.

Arrivés près de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, Gérard utilisa sa magie de la vitesse pour remonter le long du puits dans lequel ils étaient tombés deux heures plus tôt, et il tenta d'ouvrir de l'intérieur cette porte.

Après quelques minutes à tenter de forcer le mécanisme, la porte s'ouvrit, inondant de lumière le conduit et aveuglant le mage. Le temps d'acclimater ses yeux, il vérifia que les lieux n'étaient pas trop bondés avant de sortir et d'attraper une corde qu'il lança aux deux autres.

Polyussica, Makarof, Mavis, Grey, Wendy et Gérard. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis dans le bureau exigu du Maître actuel de Fairy Tail. Mirajane était passée servir une boisson fraîche aux hôtes du Maître et l'informer au passage de ce qui se passait entre les murs de la taverne de temps en temps.

« **Nous avons trouvé la planque de celui que nous cherchons** » expliqua finalement Gérard après un moment.

« **Dans le parc, j'imagine ?** » demanda la blonde aux cheveux ondulés.

« **En effet. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a au moins une autre entrée. Cependant, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve** » expliqua-t-il.

« **On s'en fout, on sait par où entrer au moins** » commenta Grey, un peu irrité de n'avoir rien pu faire.

« **Qu'avez-vous découvert ?** » demanda le Maître aux cheveux gris.

« **Une caverne plutôt grande, et occupée depuis un moment. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai pu voir deux étagères creusées à même la roche où sont entreposés huit coffrets.** »

« **Des coffrets ?** » répéta Wendy, qui n'avait pas vu cela.

« **Oui, des coffrets en bois et une serrure en verre. Grâce à ça, je suis parvenu à la conclusion qu'à l'intérieur se trouvent les cœurs volés. J'ai également pu voir que plusieurs coffrets sont encore vides **» expliqua-t-il, sombre.

« **Ce qui signifie qu'il va repasser à l'attaque pour obtenir ceux qui lui manquent** » commenta Makarof.

« **Je pense, en effet** » répondit le Maître de Crime Sorcière. « **Mais… il y a encore autre chose qui m'inquiète.** »

« **Qu'as-tu trouvé ?** » demanda la première.

« **Lorsque nous avons dû repartir, j'ai vu quelque chose…** » commença-t-il. « **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder dessus, mais je suis certain qu'il s'agissait du corps d'une fillette d'environ dix ans.** »

C'est Polyussica qui s'avança cette fois, intéressée. En temps qu'apothicaire, elle lui demanda plus d'informations.

« **Je n'ai pas très bien vu à cause de la lumière rouge artificielle qui l'éclairait, mais je crois qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs, plutôt longs, qu'elle devait faire à peu près la taille de Wendy. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, mais j'ai clairement vu qu'elle ne respirait pas, et je pense du coup que tous les cœurs qu'il a pris vont servir à utiliser un sort interdit qui vise à rendre la vie.** »

« **Cela correspondrait aux découvertes que j'ai faites avec Levy** » coupa la vieille femme.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, visiblement surpris.

« **Elle a trouvé à quoi correspondait exactement la marque. Il s'agit d'un rituel préparatoire pour une cérémonie bien plus importante. C'est de la magie noire normalement oubliée, dont il ne subsiste plus que quelques indices dans certains livres.** »

« **Je croyais qu'il était impossible de… ? **»

« **Ça l'est. Personne n'est jamais parvenu à revenir à la vie, et ce qui se prépare va tuer une quinzaine de personnes sans fonctionner.** »

« **Alors… Erza et Jubia vont mourir ?** » demanda à mi-voix la dragonne slayer, les larmes aux yeux.

« **Non. On a assez d'informations pour arrêter ce massacre. Il ne nous manque que des informations sur celui qui tire les ficelles. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il lui manque encore plusieurs cœurs, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps.** »

« **Non** » coupa la vieille femme une nouvelle fois. « **Les filles faiblissent, et elles n'étaient pas les premières. Je ne sais pas dans quel état se trouvent les premières victimes, mais je pense que l'individu va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur s'il ne veut pas que ce qu'il a commencé ne tombe à l'eau. Je vous rappelle que si Erza semble encore être stable, ce n'est pas le cas de Jubia, ni celui de Meldy.** »

« **Pardon ?** » s'étonna Gérard, surpris.

« **Sa santé aussi a commencé à se dégrader, il y a une heure environ. Ses cheveux deviennent blancs, mais elle semble être dans un coma plus profond que les deux autres.** »

« **De toute façon, nous sommes tous d'accord sur un fait : il faut agir au plus vite** » reprit Mavis, plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude.

« **Ce n'est pas tout** » reprit la femme aux cheveux roses. « **Lorsqu'elles auront récupéré ce qu'on leur a pris, il faudra faire quelque chose pour qu'elles redeviennent comme avant. Mais nous ne savons pas quoi. En fait, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il va se passer, et malgré les recherches, tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est qu'elles seront hors de danger mais qu'elles risqueront de perdre quelque chose d'extrêmement important dans les jours qui suivent si on ne trouve pas ce qu'il faut faire pour annuler complètement ce rituel.** »

« **Ce qui nous ramène à la même chose : nous devons faire très vite** » déclara Makarof.

« **Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas quelle est la puissance de ce type** » précisa Grey, qui avait écouté sans rien dire.

« **Je pense qu'avec la puissance que vous accumulez à vous trois, ça devrait aller. Gérard a une puissance magique similaire à Erza, et toi à Natsu. Vous pourriez demander à Gajeel de se joindre à vous, peut-être, car à part lui il ne reste pas beaucoup de mages à la guilde.** »

« **De mages puissants, tu veux dire ?** » précisa le brun.

« **Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : tu oublies Mira ou encore Levy. Je te rappelle que Mirajane est du même calibre qu'Erza, et que Levy a déjà été sélectionnée pour l'examen.** »

« **Mais… Je, enfin il me semble que Mirajane n'aime pas se battre…** » intervient la plus jeune.

« **En effet, c'est pour ça que Gajeel pourrait s'en charger. Et Luxus également** » reprit le Maître, un peu irrité par la remarque de Grey.

« **Grey et moi devrions suffire. Wendy viendra chercher les autres en cas de besoin, elle est assez discrète pour s'échapper de là-bas sans se faire remarquer.** »

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Ce type était tellement puissant que le groupe se demandait s'il n'était pas apparenté à Zeleph. Gérard était inconscient dans un coin, malgré les tentatives de Wendy pour le soigner. Elle aussi avait bien souffert, et ses multiples plaies saignaient encore, même si elles séchaient rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Grey, qui était dans un état similaire, bien qu'il ait utilisé sa propre magie sur lui pour tenter d'arrêter le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa jambe droite. Gajeel et Luxus étaient encore sur pied, arrivés plus tard en renfort devant la puissance phénoménale de ce gamin. C'était juste irréaliste. Deux dragons slayers malmenés par un simple gamin de l'âge de Wendy. Même s'il avait lui aussi dégusté, il était parvenu à battre deux mages de grande puissance, une dragonne slayer, et il n'était pas loin d'en battre encore deux, tout ça à lui seul.

Des cheveux similaires à Natsu mais blancs, des yeux rouges, il était habillé de noir et se battait avec une magie basique, mais ce qui faisait la différence, c'était cette arme qui décuplait sa puissance de façon effarante.

« **C'est bon Wendy, occupe-toi de Grey, j'y retourne.** »

La façon de faire de ce petit démon était inhabituelle : les quatre mages avaient été éprouvés physiquement, mais pas au niveau magique, même si certains abusaient un peu et dépensaient cette dernière un peu trop facilement pour impressionner le monde.

Il ne semblait pas fatigué, alors que face à lui se tenaient cinq mages bien plus expérimentés que lui, et déjà bien fatigués.

« **GAJEEL, LUXUS, VISEZ SA MAIN DROITE ET LE CRYSTAL DU BÂTON EN MÊME TEMPS !** » cria une voix fluette qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Levy était arrivée en courant, accompagnée par le Maître, déjà prête à soutenir Wendy.

« **Solid Script ! Iron ! Electricity !** »

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux : leur redonner quelques forces avant une nouvelle salve d'attaques. Ils avaient été tous bien surpris de voir ces deux-là débarquer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait la relation entre cette étrange marque qu'il avait sur la main et le bâton.

« **La marque de la main et celle du crystal sont complémentaires : cela lui permet de ne presque pas être atteint par la magie, et également de décupler la sienne ! C'est un artefact magique interdit !** » cria-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle n'avait fait que déchainer la colère du gamin qui leur faisait face, car elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur l'instant suivant, dans un violent choc.

« **Levy !** »

Aussitôt, Wendy accourut vers elle, constatant la trace de sang qui colorait le mur contre lequel elle avait atterrit avant de glisser vers le sol. Accroupie près d'elle, Wendy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Déchirant la tunique orange qu'elle portait, ses craintes furent confirmées.

« **LEVY S'EST FAIT VOLER SON CŒUR !** » cria la petite fille qui tentait de soigner les autres blessures infligées par le contact brutal de la pierre, les larmes aux yeux.

Le gamin semblait satisfait de lui, et le cœur palpitant de la jeune fille qui flottait en l'air s'en alla rejoindre un des coffrets en bois. D'ailleurs, il regarda Wendy avec attention, et cette dernière en fut effrayée.

« **Maître, protégez Wendy !** » cria Grey, qui avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir bouger quelques minutes plus tôt.

A présent que les soins que lui avaient prodigués Wendy avaient fait effet, il s'était levé à son tour pour rejoindre la bataille.

Tandis que Grey et Gajeel occupaient le gamin, Luxus et Gérard tentaient de suivre les conseils de la dernière victime en date, mais le premier essai fut un échec. Ils n'étaient pas synchronisés.

Le temps passait, et le combat à quatre semblait moins fatiguant pour les mages, soignés par la fillette restée en arrière avec le Maître et Levy. La vitesse du combat s'intensifiait et l'enfant semblait commencer à peiner, la fatigue commençant finalement à s'emparer de lui aussi.

« **MAINTENANT !** »

Un bruit cristallin et un cri retentirent. L'instant d'après, Luxus frappa si violemment l'enfant de sa foudre qu'il tomba sur le sol, à demi mort. Grey l'enferma dans une cage de glace de laquelle il ne pourrait sortir, et tous les mages soufflèrent.

« **Voilà une bonne chose de faite** » déclara Makarof. « **Grey, emmène-le à la guilde, je m'occuperai de le livrer au Conseil. Luxus, Wendy, aidez-moi à prendre les coffrets, Gajeel, occupe-toi de Levy, il faut l'emmener auprès de Polyussica. Gérard, je te laisse t'occuper de cet endroit.** »

« **Au cas où nous en aurions besoin, je vais attendre que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre** » répondit-il en prenant quelques coffrets.

« **Gajeel-san, il faut faire attention à ne pas trop bouger Levy, surtout quand on remontera** » précisa la plus jeune.

« **Mettez les coffret là-bas. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver à qui ces cœurs appartiennent. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de toi Gérard, je pense que tu as une idée sur l'identité de certaines filles **» déclara l'apothicaire alors qu'ils venaient de revenir à Fairy Hills.

« **En effet, Meldy avait trouvé deux filles et moi trois.** »

« **Ce qui nous laisse trois personnes à retrouver. Bien, commençons déjà par nos troupes.** »

« **Polyussica-san, comment savez-vous à qui appartiennent ces cœurs ?** » demanda Wendy sans comprendre.

« **Approche ton oreille et écoute, tu comprendras.** »

La fillette prit un coffret et le porta près de son oreille, imitée par toutes les personnes présentes qui se posaient la même question. Même Mavis était stupéfaite. Ces cœurs murmuraient quelque chose, un prénom, parfois un nom, avec une voix triste et pleine de détresse. On pouvait même parfois entendre un message.

« **Celui-là, c'est celui d'Erza** » déclara Wendy en rougissant.

« **Comment tu le sais ?** » demanda Grey, surpris.

La fillette lui laissa le coffret et il comprit rapidement, acquiesçant à l'avis de la fillette.

« **Donne-le-moi** » coupa la vieille femme.

Obéissant, Grey tendit le coffret et tout le monde s'approcha. Erza avait elle aussi une mèche blanche à présent, et la marque sur son corps s'était étendue, mordant une partie de son visage et de son ventre. Polyussica avait préparé les trois victimes présentes à Fairy Hills, qui se retrouvaient en sous-vêtements.

Ordonnant à tous de s'écarter un peu, elle ouvrit le coffret, et tout le monde s'étonna d'entendre la voix si triste de Titania, la Reine des fées.

« _Pourquoi tu me mens, espèce d'idiot ? Tu sais que tu me fais plus mal maintenant en me repoussant ? _»

Cette voix était tellement déchirante, tellement… Même lorsqu'elle était triste, Erza n'était jamais ainsi. Tous étaient attristés, mais même si personne ne prononçait mot, tous savaient pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Le concerné avait d'ailleurs pâli. Un silence gêné s'était installé, tandis que le cœur posé sur la poitrine de la rousse pénétrait un peu plus dans son corps à chaque syllabe que prononçait la vieille femme, très concentrée.

Soudain, le poitrine d'Erza se souleva dans une respiration bruyante, ce qui rassura tout le monde et leur fit en partie oublier les mots qu'elle gardait profondément ancrés au fond d'elle.

« **Lequel d'entre vous à celui de Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Moi** » répondit le Maître en lui donna le coffret.

« _Pourquoi Grey-sama ignore Jubia… ? Ça fait tellement mal…_ »

« **C'est bon, me regardez pas comme ça !** » marmonna Grey en rougissant vivement, tandis que Polyussica récitait la même incantation. « **De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant.** »

« **La ferme !** » ordonna l'apothicaire, irritée. « **Wendy, reste ici le temps que je m'occupe de Meldy et Levy. Qui a leurs cœurs ?** »

« **J'ai celui de Levy** » déclara Mavis. « **Enfin… je crois.** »

« **J'ai celui de Meldy** » dit alors Gérard.

Polyussica répéta l'opération pour les deux autres, et les mots qu'elles gardaient au fond d'elles étaient tout aussi déchirants.

« **Levy devrait très vite être sur pied. Pour les autres, ça risque d'être un peu plus long. A présent, il faut aussi s'occuper des autres victimes.** »

« **Je peux vous emmener chez trois d'entre elles** » dit Gérard, encore un peu pâle.

« **Alors allons-y immédiatement. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état elles peuvent être.** »

Makarof avait livré l'enfant aux autorités compétentes, en leur parlant aussi de la fillette qui reposait dans la caverne. Il avait également envoyé une note aux membres de la guilde expliquant que tout était réglé et qu'ils pouvaient revenir, le danger étant passé.

De leur côté, Polyussica et Gérard recherchaient les dernières victimes de ce fou. Ils en avaient trouvé une, que Polyussica s'était empressée de soigner, donnant les recommandations nécessaires comme pour les cinq autres qu'elle avait déjà soignées.

**« Retourne à Fairy Hills au lieu de t'agiter comme ça, petit impertinent. Et pendant que tu y es, demanda à quelqu'un de ramener Levy dans sa chambre, et met Meldy dans une chambre vide. Je passerai un peu plus tard voir comment elles vont.** »

Gérard ne dit rien, caché derrière son masque de tissus, et il obéit. Finalement, c'est lui qui se chargea de déplacer les deux filles, car il n'y avait personne pour le moment pour l'aider, à part Wendy.

« **Le Maître les a emmenés à la guilde pour qu'ils se soignent correctement** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Tu devrais y aller aussi, tu n'as plus assez de magie pour te soigner, visiblement. Je vais rester ici, de toute façon. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin en paix, je n'ai plus lieu de me promener dans Magnolia pour prendre le risque d'être reconnu.** »

« **Tu es sûr ? Et tes blessures à toi ?** » demanda la petite, inquiète.

« **Je n'ai rien, quelques bleus tout au plus, et puis Polyussica passera tout à l'heure.** »

« **Bon… D'accord alors** » concéda-t-elle à contrecœur.

A présent seul, Gérard pouvait se soigner un peu plus convenablement. Attrapant la sacoche de Meldy, qui était restée près du lit de la rousse, il attrapa quelques bandages et s'assit à même le sol, au pied du lit, avant de retirer sa cape et son maillot de corps entachés. La plaie qu'il avait à la taille était encore sanguinolente et plutôt profonde. Heureusement qu'il était habitué à la douleur pour ne pas trop laisser paraître son mal.

Après une dizaine de minutes à nettoyer et panser toutes ses plaies, il se releva, s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit au chevet d'Erza.

Elle était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et son unique mèche blanche avait repris une teinte blanc de lin, ce qui était bon signe. Il repensait à ce qu'elle cachait à tous depuis si longtemps, et qui avait été révélé un peu plus tôt. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui faisait autant de mal, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir depuis la Tour du Paradis. S'il avait su… peut-être aurait-il fait quelque chose, depuis le temps. Meldy et Ultear avaient raison, il n'aurait pas dû la repousser la dernière fois.

Posant sa main sur le front de son amie, il remarqua qu'elle avait la peau encore très froide. Il ne savait pas si elle sentait son contact, mais il espérait que cela l'apaiserait un peu, que ça la soulagerait de sentir quelqu'un près d'elle.

« **Gérard… ?** » finit par souffler une petite voix faiblarde.

« **Comment tu te sens ?** » demanda-t-il doucement en retirant sa main.

« **Bizarre… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'oppresse** » expliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. « **Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.** »

« **Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire que…** »

« **Je ne suis pas bête, si tu es là c'est pour une bonne raison** » expliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

« **C'est une longue histoire, mais c'est terminé à présent. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, je te raconterai plus tard.** »

« **Gérard… Pourquoi je suis là ?** »

« **Je ne te dirais rien tant que tes cheveux n'auront pas retrouvé leur belle couleur écarlate** » dit-il en lui montrant la mèche presque dénuée de couleur.

Elle souffla, visiblement mécontente, mais Gérard avait vu juste : elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait même pas répliqué. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser aller à dormir.

« **Le Maître sait que tu es là ?** » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« **Oui, Fairy Tail m'a même aidé dans cette mission.** »

« **Où est Meldy ?** »

« **Dans une autre chambre. Elle se repose aussi** » expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

« **Comment elle va ?** »

« **Elle est sortie d'affaire, comme toi. Pour le moment, elle dort. Et tu devrais en faire autant.** »

« **Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » demanda-t-elle en rougissant, la voix un peu plus forte.

« **Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ? Je doute que tu apprécies la fin…** » prévint-il, incapable de lui résister.

« **Je t'écoute.** »

Le mage lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Son arrivée et l'étrange coïncidence avec l'état d'Erza et de Jubia, les découvertes de Polyussica et Levy, Meldy devenue une nouvelle victime, la poursuite dans Magnolia, la découverte de la grotte, le combat, les coffrets, les cœurs, la cérémonie de Polyussica, jusqu'à présent.

Erza avait écouté sans rien dire, se contentant de rougir de plus en plus à mesure que la fin de l'histoire approchait, et à présent elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Elle s'était contentée de se détourner pour dissimuler comme elle pouvait sa gêne.

« **Et d'après l'amie du Maître, il faut encore faire quelque chose pour que cette histoire se termine enfin, mais personne ne sait quoi.** »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir face à tout cela.

« **Je vais aller voir Meldy, si tu veux rester un peu seule** » finit-il par dire face au mutisme de la demoiselle.

Elle se retourna à nouveau, face à lui.

« **Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que je te faisais plus de mal en gardant tout pour moi** » avoua-t-il, penaud.

« **Tu oublies une chose. Tu n'étais pour rien dans les évènements de la Tour du Paradis. C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas. Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ?** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Même si selon toi je ne suis pas responsable, c'est tout de même moi qui t'ai blessé, et pas un autre.** »

« **Tu n'étais pas toi-même** » répéta-t-elle en élevant encore un peu la voix, une larme à l'œil. « **Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'a fait encore plus mal ?** » demanda-t-elle alors que sa vision se brouillait. « **C'est quand tu m'as menti en me racontant que tu avais une fiancée.** »

A nouveau elle lui tourna le dos, vexée, fâchée contre lui. Là, tout de suite, elle voulait qu'il parte. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle aimait avoir, encore moins avec lui, car elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à cacher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'il continuait à la pousser dans ses retranchements. C'était ça son pouvoir à lui : lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle lui cachait.

Le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps n'aidait pas non plus : ils se connaissaient si bien qu'il était facile pour l'un ou l'autre de s'apercevoir d'un mensonge.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges avec un mensonge aussi ridicule** » déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes, la voix tremblante.

« **Erza… Est-ce que… tu serais prête à prendre un tel risque ? Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si…** »

« **Oui, je le sais. Et je m'en fiche.** »

Un instant. Lui aussi rougissait à présent. Il se leva de sa chaise, Erza lui tournant toujours le dos, et fit le tour du lit pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Quelques perles coulaient encore de son visage rouge.

« **Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j'aimais tes cheveux quand on était gosses ?** » demanda-t-il calmement.

« **Oui, tu m'as même donné mon nom à cause d'eux.** »

« **A cette époque, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Et qui est toujours vraie aujourd'hui** » dit-il simplement. « **Je suis un idiot incapable de te dire que je t'aime depuis des années. Et il aura fallu que tu passes à côté de la mort pour que je me décide. C'est risible, tu ne trouves pas ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu sombre.

« **Tu recommences. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, j'aurais pu t'en parler plus tôt moi aussi **» sourit-elle.

« **Erza !** » s'exclama-t-il soudain, les yeux ronds. « **Ta mèche !** »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, ladite mèche fonçait à vue d'œil, retrouvant cette couleur rubis caractéristique. Et c'est à ce moment que Polyussica entra. Saluant la rousse, elle demanda au mage tatoué de sortir un peu, le temps qu'elle s'occupe des soins.

Tout de suite, la vieille femme remarqua la mèche qui était redevenue rouge, mais aussi le fait qu'Erza soit éveillée et visiblement en bonne forme.

Soulevant la fine couverture, Erza se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements depuis tout ce temps et rougit un peu, mais elle oublia rapidement sa gêne. La vieille femme l'aida à s'asseoir et examina sa poitrine.

« **Plus aucune trace de marque. Ta magie semble également avoir retrouvé un niveau correct. Tu me sembles cependant encore épuisée et un peu perdue** » constata-t-elle.

« **Fatiguée oui, perdue… c'est autre chose** » avoua-t-elle.

« **Hum. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tes cheveux ont retrouvé leur couleur ?** »

« **Je ne suis pas sûre, qu'est-ce que… ?** »

« **Moi je sais comment mettre fin à cette stupidité. Je sais également ce que veut dire cette mèche qui a retrouvé sa couleur **» expliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans sa trousse. « **Je veux que tu restes au lit au moins deux jours, et interdiction de te lever sauf pour les minutes humaines. Et pour compenser les quelques jours précédents, tu prendras ça trois fois par jour pendant une semaine. Ça devrait t'aider à vite te remettre sur pied.** »

« **Très bien. Mais… je peux utiliser ma magie ? **»

« **Non, aucune magie avant une bonne semaine. Tu devras venir me voir pour que je vérifie que tout est en ordre** » dit-elle en se levant.

« **Attendez. Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un t-shirt dans la commode avant de partir ?** » demanda-t-elle. « **Et… Je voudrais savoir, comment vont les autres ?** »

« **Levy est réveillée, comme toi. Les deux autres sont encore dans le coma, mais ça ne devrait pas durer** » dit-elle en prenant le premier bout de tissu qui se présenta à elle.

« **Et… Meldy ?** »

« **Tiens** » répondit Polyussica en lui donnant un t-shirt blanc. « **Meldy devrait s'en remettre assez rapidement aussi, du moins je l'espère. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, ou que les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Je dois d'ailleurs m'entretenir avec Gérard à son propos. Maintenant, repose-toi** » ordonna-t-elle en sortant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans le noir. Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre malgré un mal de tête prenant, elle vit les étoiles. Il faisait nuit, tout simplement.

Sa poitrine était lourde, et elle ne sentait plus sa main droite. Cherchant l'origine de cet ennui, elle remarqua quelque chose de noir reposant sur le bord du lit. Noir et en bataille. Bizarrement, un nom lui arriva aussitôt en tête, mais… ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était à peine s'il se rendait compte de sa présence, alors que ferait-il dans sa chambre ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans sa propre chambre ? Et avec quelqu'un ? Elle s'était pourtant endormie dans le lit d'Erza après leur petite soirée film… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était sa présence à lui.

Elle avait du mal à bouger, comme si on l'avait vidée de toute son énergie, mais malgré cela elle tenta de le réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. De son autre main, celle qu'elle sentait encore, elle secoua l'endormi dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, doucement.

Levant la tête, son regard croisa le sien. Il semblait encore un peu endormi.

« **Grey-sama… ?** »

« **Hum. Ça va ?** » demanda-t-il en baillant.

« **O-oui, mais… que fait Grey-sama dans la chambre de Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

« **Ordre. J'dois te surveiller. Mais visiblement j'me suis endormi** » constata-t-il en se redressant avant de s'étirer.

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda Jubia sans comprendre. « **Jubia a fait quelque chose de mal ?** »

« **On peut dire ça.** »

« **Qu-Qu'a fait Jubia ?!** » demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

« **J't'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment tu devrais te rendormir.** »

« **Jubia n'est pas fatiguée.** »

« **Tss… Forcément** » lâcha ce dernier en soufflant.

« **J-Jubia est désolée, Grey-sama peut rentrer dormir s'il veut…** »

« **J'peux pas, le Maître m'engueulerait si je rentrais chez moi** » expliqua-t-il. « **Et puis arrête de t'excuser, tu y es pour rien.** »

« **Mais… Jubia ne comprend plus rien… Pourquoi Grey-sama doit surveiller Jubia ?** »

« **Parce que t'es arrivée à la guilde lundi et que t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'te déshabiller devant toute la guilde !** » lâcha-t-il, un peu énervé.

Jubia était sans voix. Elle comprenait encore moins ce que lui racontait le brun. Il avait certainement rêvé, Jubia ne s'amuserait jamais à faire ce genre de chose.

« **Grey-sama se trompe. Jubia n'a pas fait ça** » déclara-t-elle, un peu secouée tout de même.

« **Si, tu l'as fait, et il y a un bon nombre de témoins.** »

« **Mais… Jubia n'est pas allée à la guilde… Et puis on est dimanche…** »

« **Bon… J'crois que j'ai pas le choix** » marmonna-t-il. « **Pour commencer, on est samedi.** »

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine. Jubia était choquée, totalement choquée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle s'était exhibée devant toute la guilde, de son plein gré ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Même s'il lui avait expliqué que c'était en partie de la faute de Meldy, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça sans hésiter.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait omis certains détails sur le retour de son cœur. Mais même sans les connaitre, Jubia se sentait terriblement honteuse.

Sans un mot, elle se faufila sous sa légère couverture. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voit, surtout après ce qu'elle avait apparemment fait, et en connaissant sa faiblesse. Car oui, elle avait quand même été assez faible pour se faire avoir par un enfant.

« **Hey. Sors de là** » lui ordonna le brun.

« **Non.** »

Grey fut surpris. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit non auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui refusait quoi que ce soit, si l'on faisait abstraction de ce début de semaine et du comportement bizarre qu'elle avait eu.

« **Jubia, sors de là** » répéta-t-il.

« **Non. Jubia a trop honte** » expliqua-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes de rage.

« **Pourquoi ? Erza aussi s'est fait avoir. Vous étiez en train de dormir, comment voulais-tu éviter ça ?** »

« **Jubia ne devait pas dormir avec Erza cette nuit-là. Mais Erza avait voulu voir un film qui fait peur, et… Jubia n'a pas eu le courage de retourner dans sa chambre. Si Jubia l'avait fait, elle ne se serait pas fait avoir.** »

« **T'es vraiment idiote…** » marmonna-t-il en tirant la couverture. « **Il me semble qu'Erza dort également chez toi par moment, non ? Et Lucy aussi. C'est une coïncidence, tout simplement. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Mais…** »

« **Tais-toi, tu as tors** » affirma-t-il. « **Lorsque tu étais en mission pour Phantom Lord et que tu as enlevé Lucy, tu crois qu'on s'y attendait ? Et quand Erza s'est retrouvée à la Tour du Paradis ? Ou encore quand on s'est fait attaquer par Grimoire Heart sur l'île Tenrô ? Personne ne l'avait prévu, alors arrête de dire des conneries : tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter, et Erza non plus. Tu n'es pas responsable.** »

Un blanc. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère, et en plus contre elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état.

« **Désolé, j'aurais pas dû crier** » lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes. « **C'est juste que… Tu m'as foutu une peur pas possible ces derniers jours.** »

« **Jubia ne comprend pas.** »

Allumant la lampe de chevet, Jubia se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et s'empressa de remonter la couverture sans que Grey ne le remarque.

« **Je t'ai parlé du fait que vous aviez les cheveux qui blanchissaient. Regarde les tiens.** »

Attrapant plusieurs mèches, Jubia était stupéfaite. Contrairement à Erza ou Meldy, elle n'avait pas qu'une ou deux mèches décolorées, mais un bon paquet, peut-être même une bonne moitié, ce qui l'effrayait.

« **Polyussica a dit qu'ils devraient retrouver leur couleur d'ici quelques temps** » dit-il, rassurant.

« **Et les autres ?** » demanda-t-elle précipitamment, soudain très inquiète.

« **Erza est réveillée depuis un moment, Levy aussi. Mais je ne sais pas pour Meldy** » dit-il. « **L'amie du Maître est avec elle, y a rien à craindre.** »

« **Meldy n'allait pas très bien depuis la fin des Jeux. Pour la même raison que Grey-sama.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** »

« **Jubia est au courant. Meldy a expliqué à Jubia qu'Ultear a disparu. Jubia a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec le comportement de Grey-sama, même s'il a tenté de le cacher** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Mais même si Grey-sama a réussi à l'accepter, Meldy a encore du mal à se faire à son absence. Elle lui parle souvent d'Ultear dans ses lettres.** »

« **Tu veux que j'aille aux nouvelles ?** »

Elle hocha la tête. Sans un mot, il se leva, s'étira une nouvelle fois et sortit de la chambre sans se rendre compte qu'il était presque totalement nu, mais pour une fois Jubia n'y avait pas fait attention : il y avait des choses plus importantes qui la tracassaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grey était de retour, et Jubia était anxieuse.

« **D'après Polyussica, elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée quelques minutes avant de se rendormir en fin de journée.** »

Jubia souffla, rassurée.

« **Merci** » dit-elle. « **Grey-sama a mal ?** »

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **Grey-sama est blessé…** »

« **C'est rien, Wendy a fait le plus gros** » expliqua-t-il en regardant la large plaie qui traversait son ventre. « **Toujours pas fatiguée ?** »

« **Non, pas vraiment. Mais si Grey-sama veut aller dormir…** »

« **J't'ais dis que je pouvais pas** » coupa-t-il.

« **Jubia n'a pas fini !** » reprit-t-elle. « **Si Grey-sama veut dormir un peu, il y a un matelas sous le lit. Sinon, il y a le lit de Jubia** » ajouta-t-elle, faussement innocente.

« **Pousse-toi un peu, j'ai la flemme de sortir ton matelas. **»

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas avant que le dos de Grey ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se poussa alors précipitamment, remontant encore un peu la fine couverture.

Elle n'était pas préparée à cela, elle était même étonnée qu'il accepte aussi facilement ce rapprochement, et elle en était toute intimidée.

« **Te fais pas d'idées. Bonne nuit.** »

« **Bonne nuit, Grey-sama…** » murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à dormir. Son mal de tête avait disparu, et la fatigue était bien présente, mais savoir que Grey était dans son propre lit la perturbait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur elle-même, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure une voix l'interpella.

« **Tu bouges toujours autant la nuit ?** »

« **N-non… Jubia n'arrive pas à dormir** » concéda-t-elle.

« **Tu sais que t'es chiante ?** » souffla-t-il avant de se retourner mollement pour lui faire face.

« **Jubia est désolée….** » marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« **Bon, pourquoi t'arrive pas à dormir ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Jubia ne sait pas** » mentit-elle.

« **Jubia ?** » répéta-t-il, accusateur.

« **Jubia est habituée à dormir avec Erza ou Lucy, mais…** »

« **Mais pas avec moi. Donc c'est à cause de moi que t'arrives pas à dormir** » conclut le mage.

« **N-non, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin si, un peu, mais… comment dire…** » bredouilla la fée.

« **J'ai compris, j'vais sortir le matelas.** »

« **Non ! Jubia va essayer de dormir ! Jubia promet !** » se hâta-t-elle de dire alors que Grey se levait.

« **Hey, déstresse, c'est bon…** » dit-il en se recouchant. « **Et arrête de t'excuser, ça devient lourd, sérieux… Au fait, t'aurais du feu ?** »

« **Du feu… ? Non, Jubia ne peut faire que de l'eau…** »

« **T'as pas un briquet ? Des allumettes ?** »

« **Ah si, Jubia va en… heu… Il y en a dans le tiroir du meuble** » dit-elle en se redressant, en un souffle.

« **Ça va ?** » demanda-t-il, surpris par son changement soudain de ton et son essoufflement.

« **Oui.** »

Elle le regarda se lever et se laissa retomber d'un seul coup, une vive douleur au cœur. Elle le pensait parti à la fenêtre, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était face à elle, visiblement mécontent, et elle était très étonnée de se retrouver ainsi nez à nez avec lui.

« **J'vais chercher la vieille.** »

« **Non, c'est bon… Ça se calme** » dit-elle en respirant profondément. « **C'est parti.** »

« **Ça t'arrive souvent ?** »

« **Non. C'est la première fois que ça arrive à Jubia** » expliqua-t-elle en se détendant, soudain très fatiguée. « **Grey-sama fume ?** »

« **Parfois** » admit-il. « **Je reviens. Tu m'appelles si ça va pas, ok ?** »

Elle hocha la tête en le voyant s'éloigner, avant de reprendre son souffle un peu plus tranquillement et de s'endormir d'un coup.

_Fin de ce premier chapitre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Jubia se réveilla à nouveau, elle était seule avec Polyussica, qui attendait visiblement son réveil. Après lui avoir posé quelques questions, la vieille femme l'examina en lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu vent de sa douleur nocturne.

« **Interdiction de te lever. Tu restes au lit jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'autorisation de te lever. Et tu devras prendre ça pendant un moment, tous les matins et tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.** »

Alors qu'elle sortait, la vieille femme rencontra le Maître, et Jubia parvint à entendre quelques bribes de la conversation malgré la porte close. Et ce qu'elle entendit lui fit peur.

« **… elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire, contrairement à Erza.** »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, mais quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, et elle ne devait rien montrer. C'est le Maître qui venait prendre des nouvelles, lui en donnant au passage des autres filles de la guilde.

De son côté, Grey aussi avait entendu la nouvelle. Il était encore dans les escaliers et s'apprêtait à rejoindre celle qu'il devait surveiller lorsqu'il avait surpris la conversation en cours. Ce n'est que lorsque Mirajane arriva qu'il reprit son chemin, encore secoué par la nouvelle bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, comme toujours.

« **Ah, Grey, tu tombes bien. Tu peux m'aider à porter ça ?** » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un plateau.

« **Ouais. Laisse-moi deviner : Erza.** »

« **Exactement !** » sourit la barmaid.

« **En même temps, avec le fraisier… c'est assez simple à deviner.** »

« **C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien à ce gâteau, sinon elle va te tuer.** »

« **Rien à craindre, elle fera rien devant Gérard.** »

« **Hum, c'est vrai qu'elle se comporte toujours autrement quand on parle de lui. Enfin, fais tout de même attention, il est peut-être parti prendre son petit-déjeuner lui aussi !** »

Fairy Hills était tranquille. De son côté, Erza tentait de se lever malgré les recommandations de l'apothicaire, et Gérard avait bien du mal à lui faire entre raison. Polyussica avait même menacé de lui faire prendre des somnifères si elle continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ce qui l'avait tout de même calmée. Mais elle n'était pas contente quand même, et son ami pouvait clairement le percevoir, alors il tentait de l'occuper en parlant un peu avec elle. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient du temps ensemble… Jusqu'à ce que Mirajane arrive en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

« **Coucou ! Regarde ce que je te ramène !** » sourit-elle.

« **Mira… T'as vraiment fais ce que je pense ?** » demanda-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

S'approchant des deux amants, elle apportait un paquet assez gros qu'elle déposa sur les genoux de la demoiselle. Impatiente, car elle savait ce que c'était, celle-ci ouvrit la boîte comme une enfant curieuse, avant de perdre son sourire.

« **Mira** » dit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant. « **Tu sais que tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ?** »

« **Je n'en suis pas si sûre** » dit-elle en sortant une part de fraisier de son sac, qu'elle lui donna rapidement. « **Avec double ration de fraises !** »

Mirajane expliqua alors à Gérard que le fraisier était une sorte de drogue pour la grande Titania, qui le mangeait d'ailleurs avec un plaisir bien visible, et qu'elle était capable d'accepter n'importe quoi pour une part de gâteau.

« **Tiens, je t'ai pris autre chose. J'avais peur qu'Erza ne tente de manger ta part si je te prenais aussi du fraisier** » dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de gâteau à l'ananas. « **Je vous laisse, je n'ai pas fini ma distribution.** » Puis elle ajouta à l'oreille du jeune homme. « **Si elle est désobéissante, parle-lui de fraisier, elle sera docile comme tout en un clin d'œil !** »

Et elle s'en alla. Le Maître de Crime Sorcière était amusé de voir son amie dans un tel état pour un simple gâteau, cela le fit presque rire. Au fur et à mesure que le fraisier disparaissait dans l'estomac de la rousse, elle lui rappelait la petite fille qu'elle avait été il y a de nombreuses années de cela.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle finalement après un petit moment.

« **Rien. C'est amusant de te voir ainsi pour un simple gâteau** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien de meilleur sur cette planète !** » expliqua-t-elle, croyant dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait. « **La légèreté de la crème, le moelleux du biscuit, et les fraises… C'est juste… indescriptible !** »

« **Oui, je vois ça !** » dit-il en riant finalement. « **Je sais maintenant comment te forcer à rester tranquille si tu recommences à vouloir te lever toutes les cinq minutes !** » reprit-il, narquois.

« **Tu ferais pas ça, quand même ?!** » paniqua-t-elle.

« **S'il le faut…** »

« **Tu n'oserais pas…** » demanda-t-elle, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir le dessus.

« **Si tu fais ce que Polyussica dit, il n'y a pas de raison.** »

Elle fit la moue, tandis que lui mangeait son propre gâteau tranquillement, tout sourire. Il allait bien s'amuser avec cette astuce, c'était certain.

De son côté, Jubia dormait. La douleur était revenue une fois dans la matinée, lui coupant littéralement le souffle, et depuis, elle dormait. Grey, lui, grillait cigarette sur cigarette, visiblement nerveux. Les mots qu'il avait entendus plus tôt lui trottaient encore en tête, et cela le rendait fou. Son père, sa mère, Ul, Ultear. Cette liste allait peut-être encore s'allonger, et ça il ne le supporterait pas. Il se posait un tas de questions, se demandant parfois s'il n'était pas maudit. Cependant, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jubia cette nuit lui fit penser à Meldy. Cette amie de Jubia avait également perdu ses parents et sa mère adoptive. Et pourtant elle ne semblait pas être maudite, c'était simplement la vie qui s'était acharnée sur elle. Un peu comme pour lui, en fait. Mais cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Jubia partir.

Elle était complètement différente lorsqu'elle dormait. Calme et sans défense, elle avait l'air même innocente. Oui, il parlait bien de Jubia. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être doux avec elle, sans qu'elle le sache, sans que les autres le sachent. C'était son secret.

Même si ses cheveux étaient inchangés, ils avaient une petite odeur qui lui rappelait l'océan. Et lorsqu'il caressait ses cheveux, elle avait l'air plus détendue. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il allait devoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour, sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« **Pourquoi Grey-sama s'inquiète ?** » demanda Jubia lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** » répondit le mage, sur la défensive.

« **Le cendrier est plein, Grey-sama sent la cigarette et il y a encore une cigarette fumante dans le cendrier.** »

« **Hum. C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Au fait, Mira t'a apporté du gâteau, tu veux le manger ?** » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« **Pourquoi pas. Mais… Jubia aimerait bien avoir quelque chose sur le dos, surtout pour manger** » expliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es à moitié à poil là-dessous** » reprit-il, les joues roses. « **Tu veux quoi ?** »

« **Dans le placard, il y a des vêtements sur des cintres. Grey-sama n'a qu'à prendre le premier venu, ça ira.** »

Ouvrant la porte en bois, Grey avait légèrement peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans le placard d'une timbrée comme elle. Mais il en sortit finalement une tunique bleu nuit, simple et avec de fines bretelles, qu'il tendit à la demoiselle.

Cette dernière avait fait des efforts pour se redresser, et elle faisait son possible pour ne pas que cela se remarque, tandis que Grey lui tendait le vêtement, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Voilà qui était mieux, elle se sentait déjà bien plus à l'aise face au mage de glace, qui lui tendait déjà sa part de gâteau.

« **Oh ! Mirajane connait vraiment bien Jubia…** » dit-elle en prenant la petite assiette. « **Jubia adore les myrtilles !** » sourit-elle. « **Grey n'a pas de gâteau ?** »

« **Hein ? Ah si si, mais j'ai pas faim pour le moment** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Oh** » marmonna-t-elle en regardant son gâteau avec avidité « **En fait, Jubia n'a pas très faim non plus.** »

« **Mais… tu viens de dire que… Tss… t'es vraiment chiante…** »

Il s'éloigna quelques instants, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'installa à la fenêtre, grillant à nouveau. Ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment augmenté la dose, il fallait qu'il se calme. Habituellement, son paquet faisait le mois, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait fait qu'une semaine. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais… quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur la manière de s'y prendre, un bruit clair retentit, puis un autre, de porcelaine brisée.

Le mage se retourna avant de constater qu'il devait faire vite. Jetant sa clope par la fenêtre, il se précipita vers la porte, appelant Wendy avec empressement à travers le couloir, puis il revint près du lit.

Allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée, Jubia pleurait, les deux mains sur le cœur. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et lui paniquait.

« **Je suis là, qu'est-ce qu…** » commença la fillette.

« **Elle arrive plus à respirer !** »

Wendy s'empressa de se mettre au travail : elle savait quoi faire. Son cœur s'était encore une fois arrêté. Elle poussa Grey tandis qu'elle utilisait sa magie curative. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent, mais l'un et l'autre avaient l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité.

Une légère toux. Son cœur était reparti, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux autres. Wendy était d'ailleurs plutôt essoufflée.

« **Je vais chercher Polyussica-san** » dit-elle. « **Jubia est inconsciente, mais elle devrait rester stable le temps que je revienne.** »

Grey acquiesça, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos. Là, il s'en voulait encore plus. Il était vraiment con.

Jubia se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé. Elle avait mal au cœur, comme si… comme si on lui avait planté un couteau dedans. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd aussi, sur son ventre, et… de l'air. Tournant doucement la tête vers la gauche, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

Grey était aussi dans le lit, tellement près d'elle que Jubia se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas encore. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, sinon elle n'aurait pas cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine.

Son souffle était frais, mais il sentait encore la nicotine et un soupçon d'alcool. Sa peau touchait la sienne, ce qui était agréable par cette chaleur. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, car la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'il fumait à la fenêtre tandis qu'une belle part de tarte à la myrtille lui faisait de l'œil. Et puis, le trou noir.

D'ailleurs, il devait être très tôt car il faisait encore nuit, malgré la lumière qui commençait à pointer par la fenêtre.

« **Grey-sama…** » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle savait. Même s'il ne le disait pas, s'il était là, c'est qu'il tenait à elle, forcément. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

« **Jubia est heureuse** » souffla-t-elle. « **Jubia dort avec Grey-sama…** »

Elle était toute émoustillée, toute contente, si bien qu'à bouger ainsi, elle réveilla le brun.

« **Oh ! Jubia est désolée, Jubia ne voulait pas réveiller Grey-sama…** » bredouilla-t-elle rapidement.

« **Tais-toi** » dit-il sèchement avant de se retourner, visiblement très fâché.

Toute la joie de ce moment était retombée d'un coup. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, c'était sûr.

« **Pardon…** » dit-elle en se recroquevillant lentement, triste.

« **Tu te rends pas compte** » reprit le mage de glace. « **T'es vraiment chiante.** »

« **Jubia est…** »

« **Tais-toi !** » coupa-t-il en se retournant brusquement. « **C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup en quelques jours !** » ajouta-t-il à voix plus haute.

Il était en colère, Jubia le voyait à ses yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas souvent vu dans ses yeux.

« **Ca te plaît tant que ça de me faire des peurs pareilles ? J'ai cru que t'allais y passer !** » dit-il, s'empêchant de crier pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« **Jubia n'a pas fait exprès…** » marmonna-t-elle, penaude.

« **Ecoute, j'vais pas le répéter. Si tu pars, je te tiendrais pour responsable de ma solitude, t'as compris ?** » demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

« **Jubia… ne comprend pas…** » répondit-elle, surprise. « **Est-ce que… ça veut dire que… ?** »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Grey l'embrassa. Un peu violement, un peu… sauvage, un peu… inattendu. Un instant seulement, où elle sentit les lèvres délicieusement fraîches de celui qu'elle aimait depuis nombre d'années déjà.

« **G-G-G-Grey-sama a…** » marmonna-t-elle, complètement rouge tomate.

« **T'as compris ?** »

Mais au moment où elle allait répondre, la marque qui était encore visible sur son sein se mit à briller, avant de se décoller de sa peau devant l'incompréhension totale des deux mages, puis la marque vola en éclats.

« **Jubia… ne sent plus rien…** » déclara-t-elle en regardant ses seins, étonnée, ses mains écartant son col.

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda Grey, dont la colère était partie d'un coup, regardant dans la même direction que la demoiselle avant de rougir.

« **Jubia n'a presque plus mal** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Comme si ce truc avait emporté la douleur en s'en allant…** »

Elle se sentait à nouveau toute chose et rougissait à vue d'œil.

« **Hey, calme-toi !** » demanda Grey avec empressement. « **J'ai pas envie que tu me claques dans les doigts !** »

« **Jubia ne comprend pas…** » dit-elle, toujours sur son nuage.

« **J'déconne pas, calme-toi, Polyussica a dit que…** »

« **Que… ?** »

« **Les émotions trop fortes peuvent… te tuer** » termina-t-il à mi-voix en détournant le regard.

« **Qu'est-ce que… ? Jubia ne comprend pas, Jubia va bien…** »

« **Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dis que tu m'avais fais le coup deux fois en quelques jours… Je parlais du fait que t'as faillis y rester. Polyussica a dit que tu devais rester tranquille.** »

« **Mais… Et Erza ? Et Meldy ?** » demanda-t-elle aussitôt, se souciant plus de ses amies que d'elle-même.

« **Meldy a toujours la marque, mais elle n'est pas en danger, et Erza doit juste se reposer : elle n'a quasiment plus rien** » expliqua-t-il encore une fois.

« **Ouf…** »

« **Maintenant tu dors. J'sais pas quelle heure il est, mais il est encore trop tôt** » ordonna le mage en baillant.

« **D'accord, mais Jubia n'est pas fatiguée…** » expliqua-t-elle, honteuse.

« **Tss… t'es vraiment chiante** » répondit-il, exaspéré.

« **Jubia le sait** » sourit-elle. « **Est-ce que Grey-sama… va rester avec Jubia encore un peu ?** »

« **Tant qu'on me dit pas qu'il faut arrêter, j'ai pas le choix** » répondit-il machinalement.

« **Jubia voudrait que Grey-sama reste toujours là.** »

« **T'es pas un peu grande pour faire ce genre de rêve ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu perturbé.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que Grey-sama pense. Jubia est juste heureuse d'être à côté de Grey-sama. Jubia a l'impression que… son passé est moins pénible à porter** » expliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage, prête à s'endormir.

Il était un peu étonné qu'elle lui dise ça comme ça, mais quelque part, il se sentit flatté. Elle était peut-être idiote, mais c'était son idiote à lui. Une idiote qui ne savait d'ailleurs pas mentir, car elle n'avait pas arrêté de baillé et s'était d'ailleurs endormie avant lui.

« **Oh ! Je ne pensais pas te voir de si bon matin à la guilde** » salua la voix vieillissante du Maître.

« **Je viens t'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois ?** » demanda Polyussica.

« **Tu sais comment je suis au réveil** » sourit-il. « **Je t'écoute, assieds-toi.** »

« **Erza se remet plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu. Jubia est tirée d'affaire aussi, même si elle va mettre un moment à récupérer totalement physiquement, sans compter au niveau magique. Levy va très bien, elle a repris sa vie habituelle, et Meldy est toujours stable, même si pour le moment elle est encore sous sortilège. Elle a encore plusieurs jours de répit avant que ça ne devienne problématique.** »

« **Bon, tout s'arrange, même si pour le moment, on n'a pas encore de solution pour la petite Meldy. J'te remercie pour ton aide, Wendy est douée, mais elle est encore trop inexpérimentée pour le moment.** »

« **J'ai mon idée concernant Meldy. Quand à Wendy, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps, elle apprend vite cette petite** » reprit Polyussica. « **Je vais te laisser, je dois te laisser. Il y en a une qui a des médicaments à prendre, car son cœur a beaucoup souffert. D'ailleurs, tu n'oublieras pas de venir chercher les tiens chez moi** » lui rappela-t-elle en faisant volteface, s'en allant.

« **Je n'y manquerai pas. Soigne-les bien.** »

Sur ce, la vieille femme quitta son bureau avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, qui avait un peu changé récemment pour se transformer en dortoir mixte. Le temps était au rendez-vous : le soleil brillait, la journée s'annonçait belle et chaude, comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines.

Les lieux étaient bien calmes, et l'apothicaire en profita pour préparer tous les médicaments de la semaine. Elle expliquerait à la Dragonne Slayer à quoi ils servent, à qui ils sont destinés, sans oublier leur durée.

Sa première visite alla à Meldy. Toujours calme, elle dormait encore. Cette petite n'avait pas encore tout à fait conscience de ce qui la rongeait petit à petit, mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Gérard passait la voir tous les jours, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et il la laissait se reposer un peu. Il la retenait parfois, car elle voulait repartir, mais le sort qui se cachait en elle était nocif pour son corps, et elle n'avait donc pas le droit de sortir. Et Ultear qui n'était plus là… Il devait l'aider seul, et ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'avec la rousse.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de la dernière patiente de la journée : une certaine mage d'eau. Lorsque Polyussica arriva dans la chambre, elle dormait encore, et elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Les humains étaient vraiment sans gêne, surtout chez Fairy Tail. Gérard, lui, avait tout de même évité de partager le lit d'Erza, ou en tout cas il s'était installé dans le fauteuil à son arrivée, une bonne manière que ne partageait visiblement pas le mage de glace. D'ailleurs, vue la position de ce dernier, il n'allait pas être simple de s'occuper de la mage. Tant pis, elle devait les réveiller. Voilà qui leur servirait de leçon pour leurs mauvaises manières.

Raclant bruyamment sa gorge près du lit, le brun ouvrit un œil paresseux. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle était là avant de suivre son regard. Il serrait Jubia dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, il se sépara d'elle avec un certain empressement, et sans un mot il s'en alla, les joues roses. Malgré cela, Jubia ne se réveilla pas, et il fallut que la vieille femme la secoue un peu pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, perdue.

**« Po-Polyussica-san !** » cria-t-elle en sursautant.

« **Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus, je ne vais pas te manger… Ce que les humains peuvent être bêtes…** »

« **Pardon, Jubia était surprise…** »

« **Tu vas prendre ça pendant quelques temps. Il y a un fortifiant, un coupe-magie et un calmant qui te fera certainement dormir au début. Tu as interdiction de faire le moindre effort avant quelques jours, ce qui inclut également le fait de sortir d'ici. Je repasserai dans une semaine pouvoir voir comment tu progresses** » expliqua-t-elle sèchement, visiblement vexée par le réflexe qu'avait eu la bleue.

« **D-D'accord, Jubia fera attention !** » répondit-elle, presque au garde à vous.

« **Si ça ne va pas, fais appel à Wendy** » déclara simplement la femme aux cheveux roses avant de se lever.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot en fermant la porte, laissant Jubia seule avec plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. Heureusement, tout était écrit dessus, car elle avait oublié de lui dire combien elle devait en avaler par prise… A moins que cela ne soit fait exprès. Jubia ne savait pas trop, mais c'était possible, et tout à fait le genre de l'apothicaire de Fairy Tail.

A présent réveillée, la demoiselle se demandait où était Grey. A moins que cette nuit ne fut qu'un rêve, comme bien souvent. Déçue, elle tenta de se lever, tout ce qui s'était passé se mélangeant dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qui avait été rêve ou réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se coupa qu'elle réalisa qu'une grande partie de son ''rêve'' avait été réel. La part de tarte aux myrtilles était là, gisant sur le sol, entre les éclats de porcelaine.

Une petite douleur lui montrait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La magie aurait certainement arrangé les choses si elle avait pu s'en servir, mais elle était soit trop faible, soit déjà sous l'emprise des médicaments, car elle ne parvenait pas à l'utiliser.

Elle soupira avant de se lever. Ah, que cela faisait du bien de se lever ! Oui, elle se sentait revivre. Sauf lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol au bout de quelques pas. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu au programme, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait incapable de se relever…

Heureusement, sa commode se trouvait juste derrière elle, et elle décida d'utiliser une chaussette pour éponger son sang, avant de la nouer autour de son pied, puis elle commença à ramasser tous les petits morceaux d'assiette qu'elle entassa avec la tarte en un petit tas devant elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle décida d'aller dans sa salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de s'habiller. Même si ce n'était pas très glorieux, elle se débrouilla en rampant à moitié, parvenant par moments à se mettre à quatre pattes pour avancer. Heureusement qu'elle était seule, car si elle se faisait surprendre, ce serait vraiment la honte ! Elle profita de la proximité de son armoire pour attraper une petite robe blanche à motif de petites fleurs roses, et à fines bretelles, puis elle continua son chemin vers l'autre pièce.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour se reposer un instant. Finalement, ce n'était pas si simple de se déplacer ainsi, c'était même très fatiguant. Ouvrant le robinet, elle le positionna sur une température tiède et commença à se déshabiller, laissant le tout sur le sol. Elle retira sa chaussette ensanglantée et se hissa comme elle le put dans la baignoire, dont le niveau montait doucement. C'était rafraîchissant, agréable et délassant. Elle ferma le robinet et profita de son élément. L'eau lui manquait, elle était tellement habituée à utiliser la magie que se retrouver sans pouvoirs était étrange pour elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jubia finit par s'endormir, fatiguée par tout cet exercice et certainement par le calmant que lui avait fait prendre le médecin de la guilde.

Grey avait bien mangé. Comme toujours, Mirajane faisait les meilleurs petits déjeuners de Magnolia. Elle était vraiment très bonne cuisinière, Mira. Le jour où elle trouverait un petit ami, elle serait sûre de le tenir, ne serait-ce que par son estomac. Mais ses pensées agréables furent rapidement chassées lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau l'amie du Maître, qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« **Elle n'a plus besoin d'être surveillée** » lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Un peu surpris, Grey n'avait pas réagi. Et puis, lorsqu'il comprit les paroles de l'apothicaire, il souffla, déçu. Ca l'occupait bien de surveiller cette écervelée gaffeuse. Surtout qu'à cause de ça, Natsu et Lucy étaient partis en mission la veille, il se retrouvait donc… plus ou moins seul. Et d'après Mira, ils en auraient bien pour une semaine, voire plus.

« **Et puis merde, si elle est au courant elle me le dira, mais si elle dit rien…** »

Si elle ne disait rien, soit elle n'était pas au courant, soit elle le lui cachait. Dans les deux cas… il feindrait de ne pas être au courant, et comme elle était naïve, elle le croirait sans aucun doute.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il fut étonné de ne pas la voir dans son lit. Tournant autour du meuble, il trouva un petit tas de porcelaine mélangé à la part de tarte qu'elle n'avait finalement pas pu manger. Autre chose attira son attention : du sang. Des traces de sang autour du lit, jusqu'à la commode contre le mur, commode dont un des tiroirs était ouvert. De plus en plus bizarre… L'ice maker commençait à être vraiment suspicieux, après les évènements des jours précédents. C'était le seul endroit de la pièce où il y avait du sang, en petite quantité heureusement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Jubia pour autant.

Observant le reste de l'appartement, il ne lui resta qu'un endroit qu'il n'avait pas inspecté, et dont la porte était ouverte : la salle de bain. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la pièce, apercevant des vêtements sur le sol près de la baignoire, et de nouveau du sang… sur une chaussette. Elle avait probablement dû se couper avec l'assiette qui s'était brisée la veille. Ou alors… Grey préférait ne pas penser à son autre hypothèse, en fait.

Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il la trouva, ses cheveux flottants dans l'eau dans un rythme lent, nue et… SOUS l'eau. Aussitôt, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau, l'attrapa par les épaules il la sortit de l'eau, constatant qu'elle respirait. Oui, il était idiot, Jubia était une mage élémentaire de l'eau, elle avait montré à mainte reprises qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau, comme dans le cas présent. Par contre elle ne se réveillait pas, et c'était bizarre.

Finalement, il la sortit de l'eau avant de la poser sur le sol, sur les vêtements qui se trouvaient à terre, le temps d'attraper une serviette dans un placard de la salle de bain.

Posant un drap sur la demoiselle inconsciente, il vérifia à nouveau qu'elle respirait bien, puis sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle d'Erza.

« **Oui ?** » dit-elle depuis son antre. « **Grey ?** »

« **Erza, tu peux me rendre un service ?** » demanda-t-il avec empressement en saluant rapidement le masqué, également présent.

« **Ca dépend, que veux-tu que je fasse ?** »

« **Eh bien… On peut en parler en privé ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

La rousse acquiesça, se levant pour le suivre dans le couloir, où il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« **Tu peux l'habiller ? Je l'ai sortie de l'eau, mais bon, elle est déjà dans une forme ''olympique''…** »

« **Hum, tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on l'habille, car même s'il fait chaud, si elle se retrouve toute nue avec toi, elle va se poser des questions** » commenta Titania, un sourire en coin.

« **Garde tes remarques idiotes pour toi, c'est pas de ma faute si elle se fait des films pour rien** » répliqua ce dernier, les joues roses.

Elle rit avant de partir devant et d'entrer dans la chambre de Jubia. Elle connaissait bien cette chambre, elle y venait assez souvent, comme la plupart des autres filles vivant ici, et elle s'était tout de suite dirigée vers l'endroit où attendait tranquillement le corps endormi de la bleue.

« **Ca lui arrive assez souvent de s'endormir dans son bain quand elle rentre de mission** » expliqua la rousse.

« **Oui, mais elle n'était pas en mission…** » répondit Grey, près de la porte.

« **Je veux dire que quand elle est fatiguée, elle s'endort facilement…** » expliqua Erza en l'attrapant. « **Ouch ! Grey… Faut que tu m'aides, j'arrive pas encore à la porter…** »

« **Parce que d'habitude tu le fais ?** » s'étonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

« **Oui, il le faut bien. Mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas encore assez récupéré… Pose-la sur le lit.** »

Pendant ce temps, elle ouvrit la penderie, cherchant quelque chose de simple à lui faire enfiler. La petite robe noire qu'elle mettait lors de leurs sorties entre filles à la plage serait parfaite. Légère et simple. Bien sûr, il lui fallait une culotte, mais ça, Erza préférait la laisser choisir lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

« **Bon, j'te laisse faire, je vais… aller jeter ça** » déclara-t-il en gelant les débris au pied du lit avant de sortir, tandis que la rousse lui montrait la robe.

« **T'en penses quoi ?** » sourit-elle, narquoise.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, je suis pas une fille !** » répondit-il aussitôt, agacé par le manège de la rousse qui prenait un peu trop bien à son goût.

Erza habilla la demoiselle correctement avant de rappeler le brun.

« **Tiens-la assise, je vais m'amuser un peu !** » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** »

« **Me servir d'elle comme d'une poupée** » expliqua-t-elle en attrapant une brosse. « **Elle ne veut jamais qu'on touche à ses cheveux, il paraît qu'elle est trop sensible.** »

« **Et Gérard, il va pas t'attendre ?** » demanda Grey, qui comprenait pas trop la lubie de son amie.

« **Il est certainement allé voir Meldy.** »

Erza semblait complètement dans son monde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que les cheveux de Jubia étaient différents des siens. Ils étaient un peu plus complexes à coiffer à cause de leur ondulation, mais ils étaient tout doux et sentaient l'océan, ce qui était agréable. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de réflexion pour trouver ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire.

« **Tu as déjà vu Jubia avec les cheveux attachés ?** »

« **Hum… non, pas que je sache. Je suppose qu'elle aime pas ça.** »

« **Dans ce cas… oh, je sais !** »

Elle opta pour des couettes. Avec ses longs cheveux ondulés, le résultat était vraiment joli. Jubia avait l'air encore plus jeune que d'habitude, surtout avec sa jolie peau couleur ivoire qui tranchait avec la robe noire.

« **Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire** » répondit Erza en sortant de la chambre.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Meldy était là, les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague, mais elle semblait aller bien. Elle s'excusa de les déranger ainsi, mais elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

« **J'te laisse avec elle, j'aimerais bien aller me changer** » dit Grey en s'en allant.

L'horloge de la ville sonna 13h. Lorsqu'il retourna à Fairy Hills, Grey croisa Erza, visiblement un peu abattue.

« **Il est parti, hein ?** »

« **Oui. On ne sait pas comment, mais Meldy n'est plus marquée non plus, ils sont donc repartis. Il m'a juste dit que si ça n'allait pas, il la ramènerait ici. **»

« **Hum. De toute façon, vous vous croisez plutôt souvent, non ? Pour un type recherché, tu le croises beaucoup, non ?** » dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant.

« **Oui, c'est vrai** » sourit-elle tristement. « **Et puis de toute façon j'ai eu de la chance, il n'aurait jamais dû rester aussi longtemps. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour** » déclara-t-elle. « **Je crois que Jubia s'est rendormie. Les médicaments de Polyussica semblent vraiment puissants…** »

« **Fais attention à toi, hein.** »

Il n'avait pas voulu l'ennuyer plus longtemps, il savait qu'elle aimait être un peu seule, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la seule chambre occupée du dortoir.

Jubia était toujours allongée sur le lit, découverte, dans sa robe noire. Elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'Erza lui avait attaché les cheveux, car ils étaient à présent libres.

Attrapant la chaise qu'il ne quittait pas depuis quelques jours, il observait les traits calmes et fins de la demoiselle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était totalement différente vue comme ça. C'était un peu bête, mais elle était vraiment craquante. D'ailleurs, Grey soupçonnait Erza d'y être pour quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien prouver.

En y repensant, c'était le bon moment pour profiter un peu d'elle. Passant sa main sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de chercher comment s'occuper en attendant son réveil. Eh oui, même s'il n'aimait pas étaler sa vie sentimentale, ce n'était pas un pervers non plus, même si on le surnommait souvent « l'exhibitionniste » à la guilde.

Parcourant la pièce, il tomba sur quelques vieux bouquin, dont un qui attira son attention : Memory book.

Voilà qui avait un air de déjà vu, mais la curiosité l'emporta et il s'en empara.

Un livre de photos. Etrange. Jubia n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, c'était donc un mystère pour toute la guilde, et pour lui aussi. Et la première photo le laissa dubitatif. Il s'agissait de deux bébés dans un berceau. En bas, dans la petite marge blanche, se trouvait une écriture manuscrite incurvée où l'on pouvait lire « _Sola et Jubia_ ». Voilà qui intéressait le brun encore plus. Qui pouvait bien être cette « Sola » ?

La page suivante montrait encore deux enfants, l'une était debout, se tenant à une chaise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, l'autre la regardait faire à quelques centimètres, assise par terre. « _Les jumelles, onze mois._ »

S'il ne se trompait pas en faisant la relation entre les deux photos, cela voulait dire que Jubia avait une sœur jumelle qui se baladait quelque part… Il était un peu surpris, mais continua à parcourir le livre.

Encore une photo de deux filles, certainement Jubia et sa sœur, en train de dormir paisiblement dans un petit lit, collées l'une à l'autre. « _Maman vous aimait._ »

Un titre assez glauque quand on sait que Jubia a passé son enfance dans un orphelinat. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait apprise d'elle. Les photos suivantes représentaient Jubia enfant. Des photos tristes où elle ne souriait jamais, et un détail le frappa : la pluie. Sur les trois premières photos, le temps était clair, mais après, il pleuvait à chaque fois. Et puis il reconnut une photo de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être dans cet album : lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, mais la petit mèche blonde que l'on pouvait voir sur le bord du cadre suffisait à savoir qui avait pris cette photo dans son dos : Lucy. Alors comme ça, elles étaient de mèche…

Une autre. Gajeel semblait mécontent, mais elle souriait. Il reconnaissait cette photo : c'était lorsqu'elle était entrée à la guilde. Une autre avec les filles, en pyjamas. Certainement la première soirée qu'elle avait passée ici, car Biska était encore présente.

Sur celle-ci, elle semblait très surprise en regardant l'appareil photo, et sur la suivante, elle était toute rouge. C'était amusant. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une photo intitulée « Premier pas ». Il était sur la photo avec elle, en train de boire quelque chose au bar. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là.

Elle était venue lui parler à propos de Lucy. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre elle et lui, déjà jalouse à cette époque.

Quelques autres photos prises visiblement à son insu, d'autres où elle posait joyeusement dans des vêtements avec Lucy, dans des cabines d'essayage visiblement. En voilà une qui était fort intéressante : c'était Erza, cette fois, qui était en train de se demander si cette robe lui allait bien, et en arrière-plan, Jubia était en sous-vêtements et se changeait. Heureusement, ce n'était pas dans un magasin cette fois, mais dans l'appartement de Lucy : il en reconnaissait le décor. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il continua à regarder les photos.

Tiens, une autre où il était dessus, en train de danser avec Jubia. C'était à leur retour de Tenrô. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'ailleurs, c'était ça ou danser avec Natsu.

Une autre. Là par contre, son sourire s'effaça. Elle était en train de sourire avec Léon. Ça, elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Et ce con avait aussi oublié de lui dire qu'il la voyait. Heureusement, la suivante était mieux.

Elle était à la plage, visiblement une crique, d'après le décor et la fréquentation inexistante. Il y avait Levy et Wendy, en maillot dans l'eau, et elle…. Elle était toute nue à première vue. Grey avait beau observer la photo dans tous les sens, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas de haut. Dans la suivante, elle avait celui d'Erza dans la main. En même temps, un maillot ocre avec des dessins pareils… aucun doute. Le dos d'Erza, nu, Wendy qui semblait surprise, Levy qui riait certainement aux éclats, et Jubia qui s'échappait, à moitié sortie de l'eau, mais déjà transparente comme son élément.

Quelques photos des jeux magiques, quelques autres de divers sorties, dont certaines avec Léon, ce qui ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Et puis il y avait cette photo… celle-là, il voulait la brûler. Ce salaud l'avait embrassée sur la joue, très près de la commissure des lèvres. Jubia semblait gênée, il avait dû tenter de l'embrasser carrément, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il était tellement pervers que ça ne l'étonnerait pas…

Une autre encore. Là, il était dessus. En train de dormir sous un arbre pendant le pique-nique d'il y a deux mois, et Jubia dormait également, contre lui. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il sourit devant la photo. Oui, elle avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail.

Un bruit, un mouvement. Il était près de 15h, et elle semblait commencer à se réveiller. Reposant le livre sur le guéridon, il se dit qu'il continuerait son visionnage un peu plus tard. Cependant, il devait faire attention de ne pas trahir son visionnage des photos.

Jubia faisait la moue, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et les cacha aussitôt avec sa main, aveuglée.

« **C'est à cette heure-là que tu te réveilles ?** » demanda Grey, amusé.

« **Jubia était réveillée tout à l'heure… Mais c'est à cause des… oh ? Grey-sama ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant subitement.

« **T'es longue à la détente…** »

« **Jubia est désolée…** » s'excusa-t-elle.

« **Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin m'appeler Grey et arrêter de t'excuser pour rien ?** » demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

« **Pardon, c'est une habitude…** » expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« **C'est bon, je le sais bien** » reprit-il en esquissant un sourire. « **Au fait, elle t'a dit quoi ce matin la vieille ?** »

« **Pas grand-chose, juste que Jubia devait prendre des comprimés et qu'elle allait dormir beaucoup pendant les jours à venir, le temps que Jubia s'habitue aux médicaments.** »

« **Hum, un programme bien chargé** » constata le brun, ironique.

« **Est-ce que Grey-sama va rester tout le temps là ? Grey-sama va s'ennuyer…** »

« **T'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très distrayant. Et puis comme t'es réveillée, tu vas pas te rendormir avant ce soir, si ?** »

« **Jubia ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que Grey-sama fait quand Jubia dort ?** » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« **Quelque chose.** »

« **Grey-sama n'est pas marrant.** »

« **Et toi tu es trop curieuse** » répliqua-t-il, gêné. « **Comment tu te sens ?** »

« **Ça va. Jubia est juste encore un peu dans le vague. Le médicament de Polyussica-san est vraiment fort.** »

« **C'est normal, mais ça doit fonctionner. Regarde ta mèche, là. Elle n'est plus blanche, même si elle est encore assez pâle. Elle devient bleue.** »

« **Jubia est contente, c'est une bonne nouvelle !** » répondit-elle, toute rougissante en voyant sa mèche dans la main du brun.

« **Ouais.** »

« **Grey-sama ? Pourquoi Grey-sama cache des choses à Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux anxieux.

« **C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Une histoire avec Léon que j'ai hâte de régler** » expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

« **Grey-sama ment. Il n'y a pas que ça.** »

« **Tss… T'es chiante tu sais ?** »

« **Jubia est désolée…** »

Tête baissée, elle s'en voulait. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle était trop perspicace. Léon lui en avait fait la remarque, tout comme Erza ou Lucy. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Grey attrapa doucement son menton, la forçant à affronter son regard. Il était tellement beau avec ses yeux noirs si profonds.

« **En fait, j'suis tombé sur ton album photo, tout à l'heure.** »

Jubia était stupéfaite. Personne n'avait vu cet album photo où elle cachait tous ses souvenirs, souvent si tristes pour elle. Grey venait de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser voir : il avait violé son intimité, ce côté sombre dont elle ne se souvenait pas totalement. Ses larmes coulaient tandis qu'elle restait muette.

Détournant le regard, elle se décala dans le lit, sortant ses jambes par l'autre bord.

« **Jubia ? Pourquoi tu as menti à la guilde sur ton passé ?** » demanda Grey en se levant.

« **Jubia n'a pas menti.** »

« **Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as caché que tu avais une sœur ?** » répliqua-t-il, un peu en colère.

« **Jubia ne savait pas. C'est Macao qui a donné une enveloppe avec ces photos à Jubia, l'année dernière, pour son anniversaire** » expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix neutre. « **Il a dit que c'était un vieil homme qui la lui avait donnée quelques jours après qu'on soit partis à Tenrôjima, en lui demandant de la donner à Jubia quand elle serait majeure.** »

« **Attends, t'es majeure depuis un moment, alors pourquoi… ?** » questionna le brun en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« **Il a oublié. C'est quand il a déménagé qu'il l'a retrouvée** » dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« **Tss… Ça m'étonne pas de lui…** » tiqua ce dernier. « **Et… tu veux la retrouver ?** »

« **Oui !** » répondit-elle immédiatement en se tournant vers lui. « **Peut-être qu'elle sait des choses que Jubia ignore sur son passé, et puis… si c'est la sœur de Jubia… ça veut dire que Jubia n'a pas perdu toute sa famille.** »

« **Je pensais pas que ça te hantait à ce point.** »

« **Seulement depuis que Jubia a eu les photos** » expliqua-t-elle, triste.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer son bras sur ses épaules avant de la ramener contre lui. Elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il la rassura comme il le pouvait.

« **Grey ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **On peut rester comme ça… encore un petit peu ?** » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« **Si tu veux, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer de trucs bizarres** » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, doucement.

« **Merci.** »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Ils étaient bien, et l'ice make avait remarqué que la demoiselle l'avait enfin appelé par son nom. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un album photo pour ça.

« **Dis, tu vois Léon ?** » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« **Parfois** » répondit-elle, plus calme à présent.

« **Et ?** »

« **Rien. Léon est un ami, très proche, mais c'est tout** » expliqua-t-elle, toujours calme.

« **Sûre ?** »

« **Oui** » dit-elle. « **Jubia sait que Léon aimerait plus, mais Jubia ne veut pas. Jubia préfère être avec Grey-sama.** »

« **J'ai remarqué. C'est pas plus mal, remarque, autrement tu aurais pu choper sa connerie** » ajouta le brun.

« **Grey-sama… a vu toutes les photos ?** » hasarda la demoiselle.

« **Non. J'comptais reprendre quand tu dormirais, demain matin.** »

Elle ne dit rien, puis lui demanda de prendre l'album, chose qu'il fit aussitôt. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page qu'il avait vue, celle où ils dormaient tranquillement tous les deux sous cet arbre. Jubia lui expliqua que c'était un coup de Lucy et Natsu, et qu'Erza s'était fait un plaisir de prendre la photo. Et elle referma le livre, ouvrant simplement la reliure, là où les deux photos les plus importantes se trouvaient. Elle lui expliqua alors dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'on lui avait dit, et elle lui demanda de tout garder pour lui.

« **Grey-sama ne doit RIEN dire aux autres** » lui ordonna la demoiselle.

Il était un peu étonné par le comportement peu habituel de la demoiselle, mais il accepta. En fait, il était même étonné qu'elle lui parle de tout cela alors que d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, personne n'était au courant, pas même le Maître.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et toutes les filles avaient totalement récupéré. Erza avait repris les missions depuis un moment, mais son comportement avait quelque peu changé. Elle arrivait souvent plus tard le lundi matin. Mirajane lui avait d'ailleurs gentiment fait la remarque à voix haute, ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué qu'elle avait simplement un peu de mal à se réveiller et qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Mais le sourire de Mirajane cachait quelque chose, et l'apparente décontraction d'Erza cachait encore autre chose. Mais à part elles, personne ne semblait être au courant de ce qui se tramait.

« **Dis-moi Erza, tu n'as pas de remords à laisser cette pauvre petite seule tout le week-end ?** » demanda la barmaid dans le brouhaha de la taverne.

« **Si, un peu, mais elle s'arrange pour partir en mission à ce moment-là** » expliqua-t-elle distraitement.

« **Hum, j'espère pour toi que personne ne s'invitera chez toi à ce moment-là, sinon la rumeur s'ébruitera avant même ton arrivée à la guilde.** »

« **Ce n'est pas sûr. Même si Natsu, Wendy ou quelqu'un venait me déranger, je te rappelle que tout le monde a peur de la grande Titania. Surtout quand elle se met en colère** » expliqua la rousse avec un sourire, sûre d'elle.

« **C'est vrai que tu peux faire peur parfois** » concéda son ex-rivale.

« **Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis Mira, je pourrais bien raconter ton petit secret à toi si tu m'offusques** » nargua Erza en plaisantant.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** » répondit-elle innocemment.

Toutes deux sourirent, tandis que les autres membres présents se demandaient de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler.

« **Au fait, tu as un programme pour ce week-end ?** » demanda la fille de Satan.

« **Je reste chez moi** » dit-elle en savourant sa part de fraisier.

« **Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne t'apporterai pas une part de ce délicieux fraisier que je prépare pour l'anniversaire de Lisanna…** »

Aussitôt, Erza se redressa, intéressée par les paroles de son amie.

« **Tu as oublié ? Je fais toujours un petit fraisier pour être sûre que tu manges une part de gâteau** » reprit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. « **Mais si tu n'en veux pas… je suis sûre que Grey et Natsu se feront un plaisir de le manger. Ou pire, de le piétiner pendant une bagarre…** »

« **Même pas en rêve ! Apporte-le-moi, c'est un ordre !** » marmonna-t-elle en serra les dents.

« **Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…** » reprit Mira sur le même ton narquois.

« **Un fraisier ne me dérangera jamais **» argua Titania.

Et elle disait vrai. Mira passa à Fairy Hills apporter deux parts de fraisiers à la rousse. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, cette dernière était habillée mais toute décoiffée, ce qui faisait bien rire la Strauss.

« **Ta magie est vraiment pratique dans ce genre de situation, dommage qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de tes cheveux également, c'est ce qui te trahis** » déclara-t-elle.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** » mentis l'autre en baillant.

« **Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, Lisanna et Elfman ne vont plus tarder à rentrer. A lundi !** » salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire qui en disait long.

Sans y faire attention, Erza lui souhaita un bon week-end, puis elle annula sa magie, se retrouvant presque nue, avec une simple nuisette blanche sur le corps. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle se recoucha dans le lit.

« **Décidément, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour ce gâteau…** » dit une voix masculine.

« **Bonne question. Mais je sais ce que je ferais avec plaisir pour une part de fraisier !** » répliqua la rousse en se collant à celui qui partageait son lit.

« **Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu sais que je sais où tu caches ton gâteau et que je pourrais bien le manger sous ton nez, si tu n'es pas gentille ?** » dit-il en riant.

« **Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda Erza, inquiète.

« **Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant…** » renchérit-il avec un petit sourire.

« **Sans cœur !** » déclara Erza avant de se reprendre. « **Désolée…** »

« **C'est rien, de toute façon ce n'est pas de ta faute.** »

« **Si, en partie.** »

Un blanc. L'un comme l'autre n'aimaient pas parler de ça, et ils évitaient cette discussion, pour diverses raisons d'ailleurs. Mais cela eut tout de même un bon côté, puisqu'ils avaient pu se rapprocher. Ils s'étaient même tellement rapprochés qu'ils couchaient ensemble à présent.

« **J'aimerais que tu restes toujours avec moi** » déclara-t-elle, enlacée dans les bras de son amant.

« **Malheureusement, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Pour le moment en tout cas, mais profites-en, je suis encore là aujourd'hui et demain** » sourit-il.

« **Gérard ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Tu me laisseras ta part de fraisier ?** »

Surpris par la question, le mage se mit alors à rire avant de l'embrasser, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir autant que ses cheveux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir à ces mots embarrassants, Gérard avait déjà la tête dans son cou, embrassant sa clavicule avec envie.

Les courbes de son corps étaient aussi douces que lorsqu'il les avait touchées pour la première fois, et elle semblait aussi impatiente que lui.

Sa poitrine était douce et gonflée de désir, sa respiration devenait haletante, et elle se cambrait sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle était collée à lui, son corps devenant de plus en plus chaud à mesure que les minutes passaient, ses mains cherchant quelque chose à étreindre.

« **Il va falloir que tu perdes cette habitude** » murmura le recherché. « **Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette manie va vite disparaître….** » ajouta-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

« **Tu crois que je suis du genre à me laisser faire aussi facilement ?** » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« **Non, c'est justement ça qui est marrant : voir ton visage exprimer ce que tu veux sans que tu ne dises mot** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Toi qui prône la gentillesse, je te trouve bien sadique.** »

« **Autant que toi. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que tu es bien plus douée que moi, surtout dans l'art de te faire désirer.** »

« **M-m-moi ?!** » demanda-t-elle alors que la langue de son amant s'amusait avec son sein. « **Dois-je te rappeler combien de temps… hum…** »

Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase, d'une part à cause de Gérard qui s'amusait avec son corps, et d'autre part parce qu'elle allait dire une bêtise.

« **Combien de temps… ?** » répéta-t-il.

« **Depuis combien de temps j'attends de t'avoir près de moi…** » dit-elle finalement avec un sourire sincère.

« **Erza…** » marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. « **Ton attente est terminée à présent, désolé d'avoir été aussi long.** »

« **Idiot. Embrasse-moi encore au lieu de raconter des bêtises** » ordonna-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'était elle qui allait jouer un peu. Titania entraîna son amant dans un mouvement lent visant à passer au-dessus de lui, sans arrêter leur baiser. Même s'il feignait la surprise, il savait ce qu'elle préparait, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Ce petit côté dominateur qu'elle arborait tout en souriant était incroyablement sexy.

Plus encore depuis qu'elle était assise sur son bas ventre, et il avait totalement arrêté de penser lorsqu'elle avait commencé à coller sur lui son corps bouillant et tellement sensuel… non. Sexy.

L'un comme l'autre étaient sur le point de perdre l'esprit, s'amusant à faire monter la pression, à se désirer plus encore.

Erza était fébrile, tremblante comme une feuille alors que son amant s'amusait avec elle. Il profita d'ailleurs de cette faiblesse pour retourner la situation à son avantage, reprenant le dessus sur la rousse. Le combat pouvait reprendre, un combat difficile, intense et profondément sexuel.

« **Grey ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Tu veux bien me rendre service ?** » demanda la barmaid, très affairée.

« **Ouais, tu veux quoi ?** » demanda l'intéressé en baillant.

« **Jubia s'est encore endormie dans son coin, tu pourrais la ramener chez elle ? J'ai peur qu'elle attrape froid à dormir ainsi** » expliqua-t-elle. « **D'habitude je la ramène moi-même, mais il y a trop de monde aujourd'hui…** »

« **Tss… Elle est chiante même quand elle dort…** » marmonna le brun. « **'kay, j'y vais.** »

« **Tiens, c'est son double de clés. Pense à me les ramener** » dit-elle en souriant avant de retourner servir les clients.

Attrapant l'idiote qui s'était endormie n'importe comment, il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, en passant quand même par la porte de derrière. Il ne voulait pas être la cible des commères de la guilde, qui allaient s'imaginer nombres de choses plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Arrivé en centre-ville, il se rendit compte d'une chose très importante : il ne savait pas du tout où elle habitait. Voilà encore de quoi l'énerver. Il avait été idiot : Mira aurait pu le renseigner s'il avait été assez malin pour le lui demander.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à l'amener chez lui. Là encore, cela l'ennuyait, car elle allait savoir où il habitait, et il savait aussi qu'elle traînerait souvent dans les parages. Mais il ne pouvait pas la ramener à la guilde pour autant, Mira avait raison, surtout que cette idiote s'était endormie près de la porte.

Direction Magnolia Est, dans son petit trois-pièces au premier étage d'un bel immeuble typiquement magnolien. Comme toujours, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et il prit la direction de sa chambre en premier lieu pour coucher Jubia. Ensuite, il alla vers son armoire, attrapa une des rares couvertures qui se trouvaient dans la partie supérieure, puis il la recouvrit en se demandant pourquoi cette idiote avait mis une tenue aussi légère aujourd'hui.

Pour sa défense, il fallait avouer que la météo de la veille au soir avait annoncé une température estivale avec un grand soleil… et au final, il y avait bel et bien du soleil, mais la chaleur n'était pas présente.

Arrangeant correctement la couverture, quelque chose le frappa. Jubia avait des secrets pour lui, à présent, alors qu'elle lui disait tout, même ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir d'ailleurs.

Il lui en parlerait à son réveil. Elle avait beau être bête, extravagante et nombre d'autres choses, elle n'en était pas moins une mage de Fairy Tail. Et une amie. Une amie spéciale.

Une heure passa lorsqu'il entendit Jubia crier. Lâchant sa tasse de café, il se précipita dans la chambre, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Jubia était assise, tremblante et totalement perdue, visiblement, car elle regardait partout autour d'elle sans comprendre où elle se trouvait. Et puis son regard tomba sur Grey.

« **G-Grey-sama ?! Qu'est-ce que… Jubia ne comprend pas…** » demanda-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme et une respiration paisible.

« **T'es dans ma chambre. Tu t'es endormie à la guilde, et Mira voulait que je te ramène chez toi. Sauf que je sais pas où tu habites. Alors je t'ai ramenée là.** »

« **Oh. Jubia est désolée d'embêter Grey-sama…** » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« **C'est rien** » dit-il en s'approchant. « **Par contre, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques** » demanda-t-il, mécontent.

« **O-oui ? **» répondit la mage, intimidée.

« **Depuis quand tu colores tes cheveux ?** »

« **P-Pardon ?** » demanda-t-elle, hébétée. « **Jubia ne…** »

« **Arrêtes de mentir, tu sais pas mentir avec moi** » coupa-t-il.

« **Trois semaines** » avoua-t-elle, penaude. « **Comment Grey-sama l'a su ?** »

« **Les racines son blanches par endroits** » expliqua l'ice maker. « **Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours pas retournée en mission…** »

« **Jubia ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres… Et puis Jubia a quand même de moins en moins de mèches blanches** » dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Un petit blanc. Grey n'était pas tellement convaincu par ce qu'elle racontait, mais il voyait que cela l'embarrassait. Habituellement peu diplomate, il préféra tout de même changer de sujet en lui demandant ce qui lui avait fait si peur, un peu plus tôt.

« **Ce n'est rien, c'est un cauchemar que Jubia fait souvent depuis un moment** » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

« **J'ai entendu Erza dire qu'elle en faisait souvent aussi. Un rapport avec… ?** » demanda-t-il doucement.

« **Jubia ne sait pas, mais c'est possible. Jubia en a parlé avec Erza, et à part quelques détails, c'est presque le même rêve.** »

« **Hum. J'imagine que c'est à cause de ça que tu t'endors n'importe quand** » ajouta Grey.

« **Possible, Jubia ne sait pas trop.** »

Il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle était triste à présent. Même si elle était maladroite sur beaucoup de choses et que ça avait le don de l'énerver, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

« **Tu bois pas de café, je crois, mais je dois avoir du thé quelque part si tu veux** » proposa Grey.

« **C'est gentil, mais Jubia ne veut pas embêter Grey-sama. Jubia va rentrer chez elle** » déclara-t-elle en se découvrant.

« **T'es malade ?** » demanda-t-il aussitôt, étonné.

« **Non, pourquoi ?** »

« **Je te propose de boire quelque chose chez moi et tu refuses ?** » expliqua-t-il, sans comprendre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son visage s'était même assombri. Grey n'avait pas tort, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de se comporter ainsi, surtout avec lui. Non, en temps normal elle était même assez collante avec lui. Mais… en y repensant, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aperçue derrière lui depuis les évènements du mois dernier.

« **Pourquoi tu m'évites ?** »

« **Parce que Grey-sama est encore plus distant avec Jubia, maintenant** » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« **Hein ? D'où tu sors ça ?** » s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre.

« **Grey-sama ignore Jubia à la guilde. Jubia est idiote et chiante** » commença-t-elle.

« **Stop. T'es vraiment parano toi… Oui t'es chiante, oui t'es idiote, la preuve : tu te fais des idées toute seule !** » expliqua-t-il. « **Je t'ignore pas, c'est Natsu qui nous fait enchaîner les missions, alors moi aussi j'suis crevé et je fais pas toujours attention. Surtout quand ce débile provoque une bagarre. Et puis t'es toujours dans ton coin, à croire que tu veux te cacher !** »

« **Non ! Jubia se met là parce qu'elle sait qu'elle s'endort, et comme c'est plutôt sombre…** »

« **Pourquoi tu restes pas tranquillement chez toi, alors ?** »

« **Parce que Jubia… veut voir ses amis… et…** »

Pas le temps de finir, elle était choquée, n'osait même plus bouger. Contre ses lèvres, celles de Grey. Une odeur de café glacé, une sensation agréable qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup se voir depuis la dernière fois, si bien que Jubia s'était fait de fausses idées. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était idiot de sa part.

« **C'est bon, t'es calmée ?** » demanda doucement Grey, après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Pour toute réponse, la mage hocha la tête, lentement.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire autre chose, la sonnette retentit, ce qui les surpris tous les deux. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ?

Grey se leva, suivit par Jubia, qui se dégourdissait un peu les jambes. Ouvrant la porte, Grey n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait qu'il se retrouvait déjà contre le mur, une ombre blanche sautant directement sur Jubia, qui se retrouvait dans les bras de…

« **Léon ?** » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête, prisonnière de son étreinte.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?** » demanda Grey, mécontent.

« **Je suis venu voir Jubia, évidemment !** » répondit-il en la laissant partir avant de s'adresser à elle. « **Je n'avais plus de nouvelles, et comme je suis en mission pas loin, je suis passé voir comment tu allais.** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Ah… C'est vrai que Jubia n'a pas répondu aux lettres… Désolée, Jubia était… en mission. Longtemps** » marmonna-t-elle maladroitement.

« **C'est pas grave. Dis, ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?** »

« **Euh…** »

« **Elle peut pas** » dit alors le troisième mage présent, exaspéré par le comportement de son invité indésirable. « **On est invités à l'anniversaire de Lisanna, et si tu pouvais te barrer maintenant, ce sera parfait, car on n'a pas encore son cadeau.** »

« **Vraiment ? C'est dommage… Et demain tu es libre ?** » demanda Léon, loin de se démonter, surtout devant Grey.

« **Eh bien… Demain…** »

« **Tu gênes le passage, casse-toi** » demanda Grey.

« **Je suis en pleine conversation !** » expliqua l'autre en gardant son calme, se moquant un peu de lui au passage.

« **Mais t'es chez moi ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ?** » demanda le brun, qui s'énervait.

« **C'est simple, Jubia n'était pas chez elle, alors je suis allé à Fairy Tail, et Mirajane m'a dit qu'elle pouvait se trouver ici** » répliqua Léon, triomphant.

« **Bah j'veux pas de toi chez moi, alors dégage.** »

« **J'suis pas là pour toi, j'suis là pour Jubia !** »

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Jubia savait comment ça allait finir, et elle voulait éviter ça. Même si elle aimait l'un, l'autre n'en était pas moins l'un de ses meilleurs amis, malgré son caractère. Comme toujours, elle allait devoir les séparer, et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire car aucun des deux ne démordaient.

Jubia avait fait une tentative pour les convaincre, vaine, et ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Il ne restait qu'une solution : la force.

Réactif, Grey avait vu ce qu'elle préparait, mais elle avait été plus rapide. Une mèche blanchissait déjà, ce qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué certaines choses, tandis qu'elle arrosait déjà Léon pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« **Jubia ! Stop !** » ordonna Grey, la surprenant.

Elle arrêta net, sans comprendre, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le brun avait été assez réactif pour la rattraper, tandis que l'autre était choqué.

« **Jubia ! Grey, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!** » demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« **C'est rien..** » répondit-il en la portant dans la chambre.

« **Attends… Elle avait pas ces mèches blanches tout à l'heure.** »

« **Vas te sécher, crétin. J'reviens** » reprit Grey.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour, filant directement dans la cuisine avant de sortir une tasse. Jetant un regard à son homologue, il se reprit et sortit une seconde tasse. Il ajouta sur la table du sucre et des cuillères et servit le café devant le regard abasourdit de Léon.

« **Bon, tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps ?** » grogna-t-il, impatient.

« **Tout à l'heure, elle t'a dit qu'elle était partie en mission tout le mois. Elle t'a menti. Elle est alitée depuis tout ce temps.** »

« **Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ?** »

« **Non, elle a été victime d'un maléfice. Erza aussi, mais comme elle a une réserve de magie plus importante, elle a rapidement récupéré. Pour faire simple, plus elle a de mèches blanches, plus elle est affaiblie. Et plus elle utilise sa magie, plus ses cheveux se décolorent.** »

Léon était sans voix. Grey s'était levé et lui avait servi un café, ajoutant également que Jubia avait tendance à s'endormir n'importe quand.

« **Et pourquoi elle est chez toi dans ce cas ?** » demanda alors Léon, soupçonneux.

« **Mira m'a demandé de la ramener chez elle. Mais je sais pas où elle habite.** »

« **T'es vraiment con, Grey** » lâcha finalement Léon, dépité. « **Elle habite en bas de la rue…** »

« **Pardon ?** »

« **Elle habite au 68. En bas de la rue** » répéta-t-il, consterné. « **T'es dans sa guilde, tu la vois tous les jours, tu lui parles tous les jours, et tu sais même pas qu'elle habite à cinquante mètres de chez toi ?!** »

« **Bah non.** »

« **Putain Grey, t'es vraiment désespérant.** »

« **Pas autant que toi. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu comptes retourner chez toi ?** »

« **Quand elle sera réveillée** » répliqua le membre de Lamia Scale. « **Et que l'on aura parlé un peu. Elle et moi. Sans toi.** »

« **Pas sûr que tu en ais l'occasion** » sourit-il, narquois. « **Elle a utilisé sa magie, elle a deux mèches blanches, alors elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain midi.** »

« **Je te crois pas. Mais je dois penser à ma mission, donc… je repasserai demain** » déclara-t-il, suspicieux.

Remerciant son homologue pour le café, il se leva et s'en alla vers l'entrée. Grey lui souhaita tout de même une bonne réussite à sa mission, ce à quoi Léon répondit qu'il comptait sur lui pour surveiller Jubia.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et il devait être vingt-deux heures lorsque la fatigue commença à l'emporter chez Grey. Mais avant de se coucher, il voulait vérifier que Jubia ne faisait pas à nouveau le même cauchemar qui l'avait visiblement traumatisée.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il commença par prendre un oreiller et une couverture dans l'armoire, qu'il laissa près de la porte, avant d'aller près du lit.

Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme, qui glissa doucement le long de sa joue tiède.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Ah. J't'ai réveillée.** »

« **Jubia s'est encore endormie ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Ouais. T'as voulu nous séparer avant que ça dégénère, et t'as utilisé ta magie** » expliqua-t-il. « **Comment tu te sens ?** »

« **Ça va. Léon a dû poser plein de questions à Grey-sama…** »

« **J'lui ai expliqué les grandes lignes. Il m'a dit qu'il repasserait demain midi** » dit-il calmement. « **As-tu faim ?** »

« **Pas vraiment** » marmonna-t-elle, la voix encore un peu éteinte. « **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Est-ce que… est-ce que Jubia peut demander quelque chose à Grey-sama ?** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Est-ce que Jubia peut rester là cette nuit ?** »

« **C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ce genre de chose.** »

« **Si ça ennuie Grey-sama, Jubia peut rentrer chez elle, ce n'est pas loin…** »

« **En bas de la rue, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Pourquoi tu veux rester ?** » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« **Jubia… Jubia ne veut pas le dire. Grey-sama se moquerait de Jubia** » expliqua-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir ? Aller, j't'écoute…** »

« **Jubia fait toujours le même cauchemar. Tous les jours. Mais quand Jubia s'est réveillée tout à l'heure, Jubia n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Jubia… avait oublié comment c'était de dormir tranquillement.** »

« **Okay. Tu peux rester si tu veux.** »

« **Merci.** »

Elle semblait un peu perdue, ou un peu nerveuse, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Finalement, il lui proposa de rester avec elle, proposition qu'elle accepta du bout des lèvres. Il fallait avouer que ça faisait… pas loin d'un bon mois. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand elle était à Fairy Hills, dans son ancienne chambre qu'elle occupait par moment. Et entretemps, s'il l'avait aperçue quelques minutes entre deux missions, c'était bien tout.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Jubia est contente que Grey-sama ait accepté que Jubia reste.** »

« **J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurai refusé. C'est pas la première fois que tu dors avec moi.** »

« **Oui, c'est vrai, même si c'est un peu flou dans la mémoire de Jubia** » avoua-t-elle, dos à lui.

« **Certainement à cause des médicaments que tu avais à ce moment-là. Tu disais toi-même qu'ils étaient forts.** »

« **Oui. Jubia aurait aimé s'en souvenir, mais tant pis** » murmura-t-elle en baillant.

Fermant les yeux, elle commença à s'endormir lorsqu'un bras se posa sur sa hanche. Ouvrant les yeux mollement, elle se retourna pour voir si Grey dormait déjà ou si c'était intentionnel. Les yeux ouverts, il la regardait fixement.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« **Hum. J'étais en train de repenser à quelque chose.** »

« **Grey-sama veut en parler ?** »

« **C'est rien de spécial, je repensais à ce que m'a dit Erza. Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait aussi sur toi** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Pour que Jubia puisse repartir en mission ?** » demanda la demoiselle, intéressée.

« **Ouais.** »

« **Alors Jubia veut essayer !** » dit-elle avec entrain.

« **T'es sûre ? Même si ça devait être dangereux ?** »

« **Oui ! Jubia est prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir repartir en mission !** »

« **'Kay. C'est toi qui le veut, hein** » lui rappela-t-il avant de reprendre. « **Ferme les yeux deux minutes et concentre-toi. Essaie de te rappeler le début de ton cauchemar.** »

Hébétée, elle obéit à contrecœur. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve, mais lorsque les premières images lui revinrent en mémoire, quelque chose se colla à ses lèvres. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, perdant au passage son souffle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça.

Une fois le baiser terminé, il se retourna, alluma la lampe de chevet et attrapa les longs cheveux de celle qui partageait son lit.

« **Je m'en doutais.** »

« **Grey-sama, qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi ? Jubia ne comprend pas…** » dit-elle, sa voix trahissant ce qu'elle ressentait.

« **Regarde. Ces mèches-là étaient blanches tout à l'heure. Il me semblait bien que j'avais vu ça quand tu étais à Fairy Hills** » expliqua-t-il enfin, malgré l'incompréhension de Jubia. « **Transfert de magie. Puisque tu n'arrives pas à remplir ta réserve de magie, si je te file un peu de la mienne…** »

« **Jubia retrouvera ses pouvoirs…** » termina-t-elle en comprenant enfin le fil de sa pensée. « **Mais… Grey-sama va se vider de sa propre magie !** » argua-t-elle, inquiète.

« **Même après ça, il m'en restera toujours assez pour partir en mission, si Natsu et Lucy en dégottent une** » expliqua-t-il. « **Et puis, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien t'embrasser.** »

Les joues rouges, il avait dévié le regard. Jubia avait elle aussi rougi. Grey venait de lui faire un compliment, et il était d'accord pour l'aider. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de faire un caprice.

« **Grey-sama, Jubia n'est pas certaine de ce qu'elle va dire, mais… Jubia se souvient, enfin… Jubia ne sait pas si elle a rêvé ou pas, en fait. Jubia se souvient que Grey-sama a dit qu'il tiendrait Jubia responsable si elle mourrait et que Grey-sama restait seul** » expliqua-t-elle, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

« **Ouais, j'ai dit ça. Et juste après ta marque est partie** » ajouta-t-il.

« **Alors Jubia n'a pas rêvée ?** » demanda la mage d'une voix enfantine.

« **Non.** »

Elle était heureuse d'enfin savoir que c'était bel et bien la réalité, mais ça la rendait encore plus nerveuse de se retrouver avec lui, surtout après ce drôle de baiser.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda alors Grey en voyant le visage paniqué de sa compagne.

« **Ju-Jubia est en train de réaliser plein de choses d'un coup…** »

« **Arrête de penser, j'en ai marre d'attendre** » marmonna-t-il.

« **Grey-sama est impatient parce que Léon est venu ?** »

« **Possible.** »

Elle sourit, tandis que Grey s'impatientait. Elle aussi avait très envie de l'embrasser, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle y était enfin.

Trop tard, il avait repris les devants. Jubia savait que son mage de glace était de nature brusque. Encore une fois, il la prit au dépourvu, mais elle adorait ça.

Il avait les lèvres fraîches, c'était super agréable. Jubia pouvait également sentir une odeur de café pas désagréable.

A présent, c'était comme s'ils avaient des aimants à la place des lèvres : pas moyen de les séparer, à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Les minutes passaient, et ils s'enhardissaient l'un et l'autre.

Une main hasardeuse osa même caresser la cuisse à l'emblème de Fairy Tail, passant sous le jupon blanc de la robe bleue. Après un moment, Grey se lassa des lèvres de sa belle, descendant le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, pour atteindre sa clavicule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le simple baiser qui devait l'aider à surmonter son manque de magie avait dérapé.

De petits gémissements atteignaient les oreilles du brun, des bruits forts agréables qui lui donnaient envie de plus encore. Il avait chaud, et vira sa chemise sans même s'en rendre compte.

La robe de Jubia commençait à l'ennuyer aussi : il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir comme il souhaitait. Il retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, cherchant frénétiquement comment virer ce bout de tissu. Heureusement, la bleue avait compris ses gestes, et elle commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe, dans le dos. Aussitôt, il la débarrassa du tissu bleu, la laissant en sous-vêtements et jupon. Lui se trouvait déjà en caleçon, sans même savoir comment il en était arrivé là.

La lampe de chevet éclairait juste assez pour voir la peau blanche comme l'ivoire de son amante, tranchant avec le noir de son soutien-gorge. Elle était pas mal ainsi, même très sexy à son grand étonnement. Il n'imaginait pas qu'un simple jupon et des sous-vêtements soient aussi agréables à regarder.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle, parvenant à peine à faire sortir sa voix.

Elle avait arrêté ses « sama », et ça rendait ces gémissements encore plus enivrants. Un autre baiser, sa main qui retrouvait sa place initiale, au niveau de l'aine de la demoiselle. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir le tissu fin de sa culotte. Au toucher, c'était certainement de la dentelle. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblerait sans son jupon, mais il aurait l'occasion de voir ça plus tard, pour le moment, il préférait plonger dans son décolleté avantageux, sentant au passage le corps de la mage se cambrer sous ses caresses.

Relevant un instant la tête, il pouvait voir des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, des larmes d'envie. Elle se sentait coupable d'aimer ça, ou alors c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Il ne savait pas, mais tant qu'elle ne le stoppait pas, il était décidé à continuer. Et quelques instants plus tard, la confirmation : elle avait osé parcourir son corps et parcourir de son index le caleçon bombé du brun.

Coup dur pour Grey, qui avait du mal à se contenir et à se maîtriser. Mais avant même qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, elle avait devancé sa pensée et avait retiré son jupon épais.

Il avait eu raison. Vêtue de cet ensemble, s'il avait pu, il lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus. Elle était à tomber, et son caleçon était bien trop étroit à présent. Mais il voulait encore attendre un peu, juste un peu…

Le visage entre ses seins opulents, les pulsations irrégulières de son cœur affolé dans les oreilles, il tenta d'aller encore plus loin, caressant cette culotte en dentelle, descendant instinctivement de plus en plus bas. Il ne pensait pas lui faire tant d'effet, mais elle était trempée, et il savait que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa magie.

« **Grey…** » geignait-elle.

Sa voix se faisait un peu plus forte, le souffle court. Comment ne pas résister à ça ? A cette voix plaintive, mais en même temps pleine de désir ?

Ses seuls mots avaient été « retire-le ». Voilà quelque chose qu'il allait devoir apprendre à faire un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait un peu. Là, maintenant, c'était le corps palpitant de celle qu'il aimait qu'il voulait sentir sous ses doigts.

Ils étaient à égalité à présent, et même si elle était un peu restée en retrait jusqu'à présent, par manque d'expérience ou de confiance en elle, Jubia avait tenté un petit coup de force. Elle poussa le brun avant de s'installer au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux bleus couvrant sa poitrine d'un fin voile. Une main dans son dos, il sentait la cambrure marquée de celle qui pensait le dominer. Il devait cependant avouer qu'elle n'en était pas loin, car seul du tissu séparait leurs intimités, et cette vue en contreplongée était… à tomber.

Contre toute attente, il attrapa les poignets de la demoiselle, lui coupant ses appuis et la forçant à tomber sur lui, collant son torse musclé contre ses seins.

« **Grey triche** » marmonna-t-elle, rieuse.

« **Moi ? Un tricheur ? Non, c'est toi la tricheuse. Tu devrais pas avoir le droit d'être aussi sexy.** »

Un peu surprise, ce moment d'inattention suffit à faire de nouveau basculer la donne.

« **Mais si tu veux que je triche, ça peut s'arranger** » ajouta-t-il, ses mains bloquant les poignets de la demoiselle.

Un peu surprise et perdue, elle réalisa un peu tard qu'il venait d'utiliser sa magie sur elle, créant des menottes qui l'enchaînait au lit. Elle avait beau tenter de se débattre, ses mains ne parvenaient pas à glisser pour se libérer.

« **C'est-c'est pas jus-** »

Elle rata une respiration lorsque quelque chose de froid s'introduisit sans prévenir à l'entrée de son intimité. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'amuser autant qu'il le souhaitait, car cette jolie dentelle le gênait. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait carrément arrachée, mais s'il faisait ça, il ne la reverrait plus porter cet ensemble si provocateur. Cependant, pour plus de suspense, par jeu, et peut-être aussi par pudeur, il éteignit la lampe de chevet avant d'embrasser encore une fois Jubia, qui tentait vainement de résister à la provocation de son aimé alors qu'il la caressait.

Son corps ondulait sous la fraîcheur de ses doigts, le désir de ses lèvres avides et la passion la dévoraient littéralement. Elle était brûlante et bizarrement, il adorait ça. Lui aussi avait chaud d'ailleurs, et il se débarrassa également du dernier morceau de tissu qui couvrait son corps. Sa féminité était de plus en plus humide, et l'ice make décida de laisser ses doigts explorer un peu plus cet endroit fort agréable. Humide, chaud et doux, c'était un peu étrange, mais il aimait s'amuser à l'intérieur, surtout pour sentir les réactions de son amante. Son corps arqué, sa respiration haletante et saccadée, son corps crispé de plaisir, ses gémissements, c'était une symphonie terriblement agréable à ses oreilles.

Depuis combien de temps s'amusait-il à ses dépens ? Il ne savait plus, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Là, il avait juste envie d'un peu plus, et comme pour répondre à son impatience, Jubia se débattait encore.

« **T'es sûre que tu veux aller plus loin ?** » lui murmura-t-il entre deux baisers passionnés alors que ses doigts s'amusaient encore dans son intimité.

« **Oui, Jubia veut le faire avec Grey** » répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pouvait dans une telle situation.

« **Viens pas te plaindre si t'es accro après** » la prévint-il en souriant.

« **Jubia est déjà accro à Grey.** »

Un baiser suivit, long et passionné, puis il reprit son jeu de doigts. Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se maîtriser, et il espérait être à la hauteur. Après tout, leur première fois ensemble devait être quelque chose de marquant et d'agréable.

Menant sa virilité gonflée dans le droit chemin, il entra doucement dans l'antre chaud, humide et féminin de celle qui partageait son lit. Malgré leurs longs jeux, elle était étroite et c'était tellement bon que Grey eut un mal fou à se retenir. Il tentait même de penser à autre chose pour réprimer quelque peu son ardent désir.

A chaque seconde qui passait, il entrait un peu plus en elle, tentant au passage de calmer la nervosité de la demoiselle, ce qui la rendait encore plus serrée.

C'était lent, long et agréable. Ils avaient chaud, ils brûlaient de passion, de désir et d'envie. Grey prenait d'ailleurs grand soin de ne pas faire mal à celle qui devenait femme, résistant à la tentation d'entrer plus rapidement en elle.

En pleine action, quelque chose bloqua sa progression. Elle lui avait donné son accord pour passer outre, et c'est ce qu'il fit, déchirant au passage sa virginité à Jubia, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il était sa première fois, qu'il était son élu à elle.

Il avait finalement fait d'elle sa petite amie, et par la même occasion une femme, mais lui était également passé du stade de simple majeur à homme. Et à présent il était totalement en elle, dans cet endroit chaud et tellement agréable que son cerveau commençait à se court-circuiter, laissant place aux réflexes primaires de son corps dans un lent, très lent aller-retour. Elle n'était plus la seule à gémir, il avait lui aussi succombé à l'extériorisation de ce plaisir nouveau, dont il se savait déjà accro.

Plus rapide, plus agréable, il ressentait des sensations nouvelles, de nouvelles émotions, des choses inédites. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, entendant simplement les gémissements de sa compagne, si agréable à infiltrer et à regarder.

La glace de ses menottes avait d'ailleurs fondu, car il sentit ses bras menus dans son dos, collant sa poitrine gonflée de désir à son torse. Il sentait aussi ses ongles se planter dans sa peau pour retenir ses gémissements, déjà assez sonores, mais c'était tellement enivrant qu'il en redemandait.

Longtemps. Longtemps ce jeu de va et vient dura, et plus le temps passait, plus c'était bon, plus ils avaient chaud, plus ils en voulaient, plus… plus ils prenaient de plaisir. Jusqu'à un point. Un point précis où elle cria plus fort, où elle le serra plus fort, où il avait été plus violent, où ils avaient atteint un point de non retour.

C'était peut-être ça, un orgasme. Ils n'en étaient pas certains, ils manquaient encore d'expérience sur ce plan, mais ils avaient trouvé ça tellement indescriptible qu'ils en restaient aphones.

Dans un râle plus qu'une expiration, il se retira lentement de la bleue, tous deux trempés de sueur et d'autre chose.

Reprenant un instant son souffle, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, tous deux essoufflés, et ils se regardèrent. Jubia souriait. Elle semblait même très heureuse, et sans un mot, elle se pelotonna contre lui. Son corps si frais était tellement agréable… Elle soupira d'aise.

« **C'était tellement génial !** » dit-elle à voix basse, épuisée. « **Grey avait raison, Jubia est accro.** »

« **J'crois que moi aussi** » avoua-t-il, les paupières lourdes.

« **Jubia a hâte de recommencer** » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

« **Pareil, mais là j'suis vidé.** »

« **Jubia aussi est fatiguée.** »

Pour une fois elle n'avait pas relevé le double sens, ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués, et ils s'étaient d'ailleurs endormis la minute suivante.

Le lendemain, c'est la sonnette qui les réveilla. Encore dans le gaz, Grey alla ouvrir en voyant que le sommeil de sa belle était plus lourd que le sien. C'était Léon.

Léon. Il l'avait totalement oublié, celui-là. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve quelque chose pour que ce dégénéré ne rentre pas dans la chambre. Heureusement, le fait qu'il se balade à poil était tellement habituel qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cette partie-là.

« **Elle a pas dormi cette nuit, elle vient juste de s'endormir** » expliqua-t-il en baillant.

« **Et toi ? T'as l'air crevé aussi.** »

« **Elle fait le même cauchemar en boucle. Du coup j'ai pas dormi non plus** » mentit Grey, très convaincant.

« **Hum… Je repars ce soir, si elle se réveille, dis-lui de m'envoyer un message, je passerais vite fait.** »

« **Ouais. Tu veux lui laisser un mot ?** »

« **Si tu t'endors pas le temps que je l'écrive…** »

Il l'invita à entrer, attrapa une feuille et un stylo qu'il déposa sur la table avant de partir dans la salle de bain attraper un caleçon, histoire d'être présentable.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Léon se leva, laissant la feuille et le style sur la table de la cuisine.

« **J'y vais. Pense à dormir un peu, quand même** » dit-il en passant le seuil.

« **Ouais, j'retourne me coucher. Salut.** »

De retour dans la chambre, Jubia dormait toujours, la tête tournée vers la porte, le bras droit au niveau de son visage. Le gauche était plus proche de son bassin. Ses cheveux ondulés en bataille, certaines mèches étaient collées sur son visage paisible et innocent. Durant la nuit, elle avait remonté le drap. Elle avait certainement eut un peu froid, mais pas assez pour recouvrir une des convoitises de Grey : sa poitrine.

Le tableau était très tentant, mais plutôt que de la réveiller, il vérifia simplement si ses racines avaient retrouvé une couleur normale avant de se recoucher à côté d'elle et de s'endormir à nouveau. Il était rassuré de voir que sa magie avait enfin réinvestit la totalité de son corps, et que ses longs cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur bleue si particulière.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés. Depuis quelques semaines, on voyait Erza porter une longue chaîne qu'elle cachait sous son armure en temps normal, et qu'elle laissait chez elle pour aller en mission. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette fameuse chaîne en argent. Elle avait un peu changé aussi, elle était un peu moins caractérielle qu'avant, même s'il valait mieux éviter le coup du fraisier sur le sol.

Une étrange rumeur avait d'ailleurs circulé au sujet de cette fameuse chaîne. D'après Mira, c'était le cadeau d'un certain mage recherché. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à imaginer que c'était une bague qui pendait au bout de cette mystérieuse chaîne, mais elle n'avait jamais donné le moindre indice.

La guilde n'avait pas qu'Erza comme sujet de conversation. Suite aux conseils de Grey, Jubia avait accepté de parler au Maître et de lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver sa sœur. Reedus avait eu la gentillesse de faire un portrait de cette Sola, et il l'avait affiché dans la guilde et sur les portes de la taverne, avec un grand « Wanted » au-dessus.

Dans un registre plus personnel, même s'ils partageaient rarement les mêmes missions, les deux mages à la magie basée sur l'eau se voyaient tous les soirs lorsqu'ils étaient à Magnolia, plutôt chez Grey. Peu de monde savait où il habitait, et ils profitaient d'être ensembles pour tester de nombreux lieux insolites la nuit, cachant bien sûr le simple fait qu'ils soient ensembles à la guilde.

Certes, on avait pu voir qu'ils parlaient plus facilement ensembles et qu'ils étaient un peu plus proches, mais c'était tout. Cela les amusait, surtout lorsqu'il leur arrivait de s'envoyer en l'air à la guilde, au nez et à la barbe de tous les autres. C'était tellement électrisant…

De son côté, Mira avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait un petit ami, mais sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. Les paris allaient bon train, et même Lisanna ne se doutait de rien avant d'entendre une conversation entre sa sœur et Erza.

En fait, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et elle avait préféré les mettre doucement sur la voie. Makarof lui-même n'était au courant de rien, et malgré ses demandes, elle lui avait répondu la même chose qu'aux autres : « C'est un membre de la guilde, à vous de le trouver. »

**FIN**


End file.
